


Of Duchesses and Bandits

by nebul4ma



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, F/M, Fantasy, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebul4ma/pseuds/nebul4ma
Summary: In which a young, duchess to be by the name of Marinette has a run in with the famed "bandit for the people", Chat Noir on a trip away from the palace, where she resides as ward of King Bourgeois until she comes of age to take over her families estate. But the mysterious nature of the bandit and his knowledge of things a bandit shouldn't know about has her looking into secrets that could cause her to lose her head. What is the king and his daughter trying to hide? Who is the odd cat burglar that keeos sneaking around? And what is the truth about what hapoened to her parents?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is my first story here on ao3! About time, if I do say so myself. I used to post on fan fiction under kitsunelove (or something of the sort, it's been a very, very long time since Iogged onto that account, I just remember writing a ton of homesick fan fiction and some moana ones too). Apologies for typos or short chapters in advance! Im mostly on mobile, so I'll probably add tags whenever I get on my computer and fix any errors as well. I will try to post on a semi regular basis, and hopefully you guys enjoy!

"-nette? Marinette!"

 

Marinette snapped out of her thoughts, having gotten lost in them as she gazed out the window of the slow moving carriage. She turned her head towards the person calling her name.

 

"What is it Tikki?" she asked the small woman sitting across from her. Tikki. Her most trusted friend. She had been by her side for longer than Marinette could remember. And yet she looked like she barely aged a day. Small stature, vibrant red hair, and a young face made her look Marionette's age. Marinette knew that Tikki was older than her, but whenever she inquired to what her age was, the other would joking say "you know you never ask a woman her age." Marionette dropped the matter after a while, but she still wondered.

 

Tikki reached across the small space, placing a hand over Marionette's, as they were clasped in her lap. Her eyes fell to their hands, then back up to see Tikki's sapphire eyes filled with concern.

 

"Are you sure you'll be alright? Going back to that place..."

 

Marinette smiled and slipped one of her hands out of Tikki's grasp to pat her's. So much like a mother, she reminded Marinette of her own. But it had been a long time since her mother had passed.

 

"I'll be fine, Tikki. I have to go back. I'm almost 18, and while the king already granted me my title, I don't have my land yet. I have to get everything prepared for when the land is returned to my name. The manor and area around it has been neglected for long enough," she replied.

 

Though if she were honest with herself, she was afraid to go back. She didn't know what actually happened to her parents. If they had been killed back then, or kidnapped and taken to some far off place. She didn't remember much, but she remembered the morning everything changed.

 

Nearly ten years before, Marinette did live there. A manor a weeks ride south from the castle and main city of the country. Her parents were Duke and Duchess Dupain-Cheng. They owned a fairly large amount of land, and helped regulate laws and such in that region of the kingdom, in the name of the king of course. They were loyal and just woth the people they governed. And the villagers adored them.

 

But tradgedy struck on Marinette's 8th birthday. She had woken up and things felt... Off. It was later than when she was normally up, no sounds of the maids or guards bustling about as usual with the affairs of the day. It was just... Quiet.

 

She had stepped outside of her room, and found the halls empty. She called for her governess, no answer. She called for her guard, nothing. Over and over she had called. But no one answered. 

 

When she reached the end of the hall, the stench hit her. Death is an unmistakable smell, and it was coming from the dining hall.

 

The last thing Marinette remembered about that night was opening the door and her vision going dark. And when she came to, the kings soilders had arrived and were taking her to the king. When she asked where her parents were, the soldiers had no answer. So she assumed the absolute worst.

 

She closed her eyes and brought her free hand up to the ladybug necklace that hung daintly around her chest. A simply puece of jewelry, definitely not something a normal Duchess would wear. Most of the ladies of court wore extravagant gems that fluttered under the bright lights of the palace chandeliers, showing off the money their husbands made in service to the king. But she wasn't much for showing off.

 

Tikki gave her hand a squeeze before sitting back and changing the subject.

 

"Have you heard? That group of bandits led by Chat Noir have struck again. Closer to the city, too," she said, humming slightly in thought. "and again, they only raided the home of Constable Raincomprix. You know, the father of Princess Chloe's lady in waiting?"

 

"Really? He seemed like a just man. I thought the bandits only went after those who were corrupt," Marinette thought aloud.

 

Tikki tilted her head slightly. "well, you know King Bourgeois has become quite different since his daughter became a teenager. Taxes have been raised, stricter laws, things like that. Maybe the bandits see compliance with the king in any way to be unjust."

 

These deep philosophical moments Tikki had were a bit rare, and it made Marinette wonder how she was so insightful. But the little red haired woman would just brush if off as just being thoughtful.

 

"Anyway, they shouldn't be anywhere near this part of the forest," Tikki added, forcing the subject to continue before Marinette could question her. "with any luck, we'll reach the manor and return to the castle with no problems. For now, let's get some sleep. We should reach the manor the day after tomorrow."

 

Marinette hoped her friend was right, and they would make it without any issues.

 

\----------

 

The carriage came to a lurching halt, jostling the two noblewoman from their sleep. Shouts and clashing weapons could be heated from outside. It was dark, so they couldn't really see, but it was obvious their small company was being ambushed.

 

The carriage they were in only had one door. Tikki pushed Marinette as far away from it as possible, pulling a knife from a strap on her ankle. "Marinette, stay behind me," her time was serious. More serious than Marinette had ever heard before. It made the fear she had in that moment grow.

 

The fighting outside ceased, laughter could be heared from voices the ladies did nit recognize. Marinette felt like her blood had run cold. Bandits... Bandits were ruthless. They might hurt them, or worse... She didn't want Tikki getting hurt for her. She placed a hand in her friends arm, but Tikki didn't falter in her stance. Marinette bit her lip, tensing up as footsteps approached the carriage.

 

The door swung open with force, making them both jump. A tall, lanky man with shaggy black poked his head into the carriage, and a cat like grin spread across his face at the sight of Tikki and Marinette.

 

"Well, well, well. Couple of pretty ladies we got here," the man mused, drawing his sword and effectively knocking the knife out of Tikki hand with such swiftness, Marinette wasn't even sure he had moved at all. He held the tip of his sword to Tikki's face and motioned for them to step out.

 

If looks could kill, the man would be dead under Tikki's stare. Both of them knew if they didn't comply, they would be dead.

 

Tikki went out first, then held a hand out to Marinette to help her out. Tikki was wearing a much more practical dress than Marinette. The fashion of the kingdom had large skirts as the norm. And Marinette lives for fashion, despite it being inconvenient at times. At least they weren't as poofed out now, since she wasn't going to any engagements. She lifted the navy skirts of her dress and carefully stepped from the carriage.

 

Her eyes were wide, and her face was probably paler than the moon on a cloudless night at the sight of all the bandits surrounding them. Looking around, all the guards and servants that had accompanied them were knocked out and tied up. But beyond that and a few already visible bruises, they didn't seem seriously injured.

 

Her gaze returned to the bandits surrounding them. A few had stepped closer in interest, but a sharp look from the tall, black haired one, sent them back to their places. All except one.

 

The man was tall, but not quite as tall as the black haired man. He wore a cloak as black as night, and leather boots that made almost no sound as he stalked closer the them. He threw back his hood to reveal golden blond hair and emerald green eyes. His face was covered with a black mask and there were pieces that looked like cat ears on top of his head.

 

"What's this," he said, the words almost coming out like a purr as he slowly stalked closer. "a princess lost her way through the dark, scary forest?"

 

A few snickers in the crowd. Marinette crossed her arms. "hardly."

 

The man's grin spread a little more. "seems like that to me. This is bandit territory. All abandoned land is. And no ones lived in these parts in years. So either you're lost, or you're looking for trouble."

 

Tikki huffed, taking a protective step in from of Marinette. She was definitely a fearless spitfire. "this land rightfully belongs to my Lady, Duchess Marinette of the house Dupain-Cheng. I'd say if anyone were trespassing on this land, it's you."

 

Murmurs passed through the crowd of men, and an air of hesitancy rippled. Many of them seemed to remember life under the previous Duke and Duchess, and how kind they were. And now, with the king behaving how he was, the lives of many all around the kingdom had turned south. Resulting in people becoming bandits.

 

The man's grin faded and he locked eyes with the black haired one. It was a solemn look. A knowing look.

 

"well," the blond took a few long strides over to Marinette, reaching around the short woman to take her hand. With a kneel, he pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles, causing a bit of color to return to her cheeks. "seeing as how we reside on your land, it seems as if you are our lady. Chat Noir and the bandits of the people at your service."

 

Marinette pulled her hand away, folding them against her stomach. "you hurt my company and threatened us with weapons. What makes you think I want bandits in my service?" she ask with a bit of bite.

 

Chat Noir offered a kind smile, which took her aback. It was quick, but she had seen it.

 

"Believe it or not, princess, we don't hurt the innocent," he looked to the guards and servants still tied up. "well... Not very much."

 

"I'm not a princess," she snapped. Chat just gave a cheeky grin, which she realized must be his signature. He turned away from them and addressed his men.

 

"We've got some company, lads. Treat them well in the way to the big house," a chorus of agreement rose from the men and they set to work getting the tied up men on to horses and grabbing the bags and items from the carriage.

 

"what are you doing?!" Tikki yelled, not sure if she should try and stop them.

 

The black haired man placed a gentle hand in her shoulder. "relax, you'll get to keep your stuff. The carriage wheel was damaged in the initial ambush. It's going to take longer than a few minutes to fix, little lady."

 

She rounded on him, smacking his hand away. "My name is not little lady, it's Tikki. And you would do well to remember it."

 

The man snickered. "well, my name is Plagg, and /you/ should also remember mine. Seeing as you'll be riding with me."

 

Before she could protest, Plagg grabbed her by the waist and carried her over to a tall dark brown horse.

 

Marinette, being quite overwhelmed by the whole situation, didn't notice Chat Noir walking back to her. When she tapped her shoulder, she yelled and whipped around, causing Chat to burst into laughter. And causing her to flush red.

 

"You're very amusing, my lady."

 

"Well I'm not here for your amusement," she replied with a huff.

 

"No, I suppose you're not. But that's how it's been so far. So hopefully our ride to the manor will be even more amusing," he said, offering her a hand. It dawned on her that, with Tikki riding with Plagg, and the rest of the company riding in the other men's horses, she was meant to ride the Chat Noir.

 

"Oh no, I would rather walk than ride with you," she said, steping back.

 

Chat Noir's hand went to his chest, and he gasped in mock offense. "you wound me, my lady. Here I was, trying to be kind, change my ways, become an honest man. Wow is me to be denied a ride with a beautiful girl."

 

Marinette rolled her eyes and turned away, but a small smile played at her lips. Only one boy had ever called her beautiful. But that was a long long time ago.

 

Without warning, Chat scooped her up, bridal style and started carrying her over to his horse, despite her struggling his gold remained strong. "if you flail about on the horse, you'll fall and I won't feel sorry for you," he mused, setting her in the saddle sideways. Her dress was also not one made for riding. He hopped up behind her, keeping a hand in her back as he spurred his horse forward. The rest of the men followed suit and fell into place around them, Plagg riding just behind Marinette and Chat.

 

This was definitely not how Marinette thought this trip would go. And it wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter incoming! Question for you guys though, should I do a chapter from Chats perspective? I keep debating it in my head but I can't decide. Maybe later on in the story, or back track a little in the next chapter but in his mind. I suppose we'll see! Enjoy chapter 2!!!

Marinette didn't remember falling asleep. In fact, she remembered doing her best to stay awake all night. In case Chat Noir tried anything. But she ended up drifting off, and when she woke up, she was on solid ground, sitting and leaning against a tree.

 

Blinking groggily, she looked around and saw everyone resting, and eating. It took her a moment to realize she didn't see Tikki anywhere, and she shot up right away, causing a few of the bandits to look her way with raised eyebrows.

 

"oh Marinette, you're awake!" the sound of Tikki's voice relaxed her instantly, and she turned to see the smaller woman approaching with two plates filled with food, closely followed by Plagg with two mugs of water. He had a straight face, but Marinette saw the way he kept glancing at Tikki. She wondered what he was thinking about.

 

"I must say, I'm still not happy about this predicament we're in, but everyone has been kind and the food is quite good!" she said with a smile as she sat down and placed the plates on the grass. She reached for the mugs, and Plagg handed them to her without a word before walking off to give them privacy.

 

The food was mostly basic travel food. Some bread and cheese, some jerky, but there were some eggs too. And it all tasted good, like Tikki said, and eating something helped sooth Marinette a bit.

 

"You seem to have that second in command guy wrapped around your finger," Marinette said with a grin. "Your quick work astounds me, Lady Tikki."

 

Tikki rolled her eyes and swatted Marinette's shoulder playfully. "Not a lady, /My Lady/. And you should have heard him! Brutish man... He didn't stop teasing me the whole ride!"

 

Marinette laughed at the poutty face her friend made as she crossed her arms. "You teased him right back though, didn't you?"

 

"Well of course I did," she replied with a smile. "but he just kept going. He's stopped since we the whole group stopped, but I have a feeling he's waiting for the right moment."

 

They both looked over at Plagg, who was a ways away, leaning against a tree, sipping from a mug. He caught them looking and winked, causing both girls to roll their eyes and turn back to their meals.

 

They were silent for a moment, just relaxing against the trunk of the tree. Letting the question they both knew was coming hang between them.

 

"Tikki, what do we do if they don't let is go?"

 

"I don't know. Worst case scenario, I could at least distract them while you run. You remember what I taught you right? About navigating? We're pretty much directly south of the Main city, so all you'd have to do is head North." Tikki grabbed Marinette's hand.

 

"No matter what, you'll be fine. Your family crest is a ladybug, after all. They're symbols of luck," she added, gesturing to the small pendant around Marinette's neck.

 

Her hand instinctively went up to caress the little ladybug symbol. She always found it ironic, since she had a knack for being in very unlucky situations. Especially when it came to Princess Chloe. The girl seemed to be out to get her, for whatever reason. Luckily, she wouldn't have to put up with it much longer.

 

"She's right. We're only a aye ride from the manor. Not long enough for anything bad to happen," the familiar, cheeky voice called from above them.

 

Tikki and Marinette looked up simultaneously to see Chat noir lounging in the branches above them.

 

"How... How long have you been up there?" Marinette asked, a bit fearfully. Despite the stories that these bandits didn't hurt innocents, they were still bandits who had hurt people. They could just as easily turn against Marinette and her group as they had helped them.

 

"Oh, I heard everything, princess. But don't worry. We aren't savages," he replied as he gracefully hoped down from the branches, standing before them.

 

Marinette sighed and shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a princess."

 

"Probably about a million more times," he offered her a hand, and she didn't hesitate this time to take it.

 

"you say that as if I'll see you enough to tell you so many times," she said as she stood, smoothing out her skirts with her free hand. She wanted to change, especially after being in the dress for a few days in the carriage and then riding a horse all night. And then after snoozing against a tree, she probably looked a sight.

 

Chat Noir grinned and, still holding her hand, led her into the encampment and towards her luggage. He either could read minds, or he thought she looked messy too. Either way, she was glad when they reached her things. She could check and make sure everything was there while she dug for fresh clothes.

 

Kneeling down, she ran her hand across the lacquered wood, and the carvings along the edges. It was a simple chest, not near as extravagant as one might expect a noble to have. But again, Marinette didn't care for extravagance. The simple things worked well enough. She popped the trunk open and carefully sorted through the clothes. A dress in this environment wouldn't be the best option. Luckily, she had brought some pants she had sown for herself for riding. She wasn't a fan of sidesaddle. It was hard enough keeping her balance on her own two feet.

 

Pulling the light colored pants out, along with a light grey riding coat and boots, she stood and looked around. The whole clearing was filled with men. The only place to go change was out in the trees. But even that didn't guarantee complete privacy without people standing watch. She could trust Tikki, at least, but all her other people were still bound. It was too dangerous, she supposed, for them to be freed. They may try to escape, and that would put the bandits in danger. And so far, they hadn't caused any serious harm. Sure, they were thieves and vandals, and had tried to rob them, but they were being helpful now. And Marinette wouldn't eat them out in return.

 

Tikki noticed her looking distressed and rushed over, leading her back to the trees. Luckily, there was an area with pretty thick bushes, and they went behind them so Marinette could change. Tikki saw both Ghat and Plagg step over closer. Probably to make sure they didn't try to run. But she didn't share this with Marinette.

 

It took a few minutes for Marinette to get out of her dress. All the layers, the corset, the shoes. It was just as annoying to take off as it was to put on. She was glad to be out of them. After she dressed back up in her fresh clothes, Tikki ran her hands through Marinette's hair, pulling out little twigs and leaves and undoing the knots before using some ribbon to tie her hair in two pigtails. She probably looked more like a commoner now, but she was more comfortable like this.

 

She collected her discarded clothes and followed Tikki out from behind the bushes. The bandits had packed everything back up and everyone was mounted on their horses, including Plagg. Chat Noir was still on the ground, next to his horse. His mouth dropped slightly at the sight of Marinette, but closed quickly as his normal, slight grin returned.

 

"Time to go princess, your noble steed awaits."

 

Marinette crossed her arms as she stopped in front of him. "Are you letting me ride on my own?"

 

"Sorry, can't do that. Who knows if you'll try to escape? Tell the kingsmen where we are, have them hunt is down. Can't risk that. But, you can choose to ride in front, or behind." he replied, serious to start, but then went back to being cheeky.

 

"D-Does that really matter? I guess... I'll sit behind you," she said. At least this way he wouldn't be staring at her.

 

Chat nodded and mounted the large steed, holding a hand down to help Marinette up behind him. That seemed to be common place between them already. An offered hand. As soon as she was seated behind him, Chat signalled for the troup to move out, and they were soon back on their way.

 

It was a few hours of silent riding before Marinette finally spoke to the bandit leader.

 

"Tell me something. Why do you raid the nobles? And why didn't you take all we had when you ambushed us?"

Chat was quiet for a moment. And Marinette thought he might be ignoring her questions. "I'm sure you've seen it in your time in the palace," he began. "Ever since King Bourgeois took the throne in the coup, the kingdoms been on a downward spiral. The common people suffer under the high taxes. I know a family well east of the Main city. Farmers. They work day in and day out, with hardly a break in between. And they barely have enough to feed themselves or buy the things they need. People suffer. All because the previous king broke."

 

Marinette didn't know much about the coup. It was forbidden to talk about. All she knew was that the precious king went mad after his queen died, and went mad. And King Bourgeois, who led the coup, took the throne in his place. That was all that was allowed to be told. No one knew if it was actually the truth.

 

"OK. I suppose I can understand that. But them why not take from us? I'm a noble too."

 

Chat turned his head and looked at her. "Everyone around here knows of your family. They were always kind and we're very close with the precious king. Stories of your own selflessness have spread farther than you know. If you were actually a princess, you'd make a good queen. So we wouldn't harm you, or take your things."

 

Marinette stared at the back of Chat's head as his eyes returned to the road. That was the most heartfelt thing he had said to her this far. A truthful compliment. There was a hint of something in his voice, something she couldn't decipher.

 

She supposed it didn't matter. After they reached the manor. They would never have to see each other again.

 

Right?

 

\----------

 

A man clad in armor stepped into a dimly lit room. A young girl sat at the table, next to an older man.

 

The knight kneeled before addressing the two.

 

"your majesties. It is as you predicted. The Duchess Dupain-Cheng was found by the bandits. If what you think is true, and their leader is who you think it is, it won't be long before he comes back for her. What would you have us do?"

 

The man stood, walking to the window.

 

"The people miss their old rulers. If that boy is who I think, we will need him to secure our place here. Let him visit her. Let him get comfortable, and believe he won't get caught. Then, we will strike."

 

"But dont hurt him, daddy. You promised me I'd get to marry a prince!" the girl whined, pursing her lips.

 

"of course, my darling. Anything for you. When we catch this... 'Chat Noir', we will force his hand. Well use that girl, if we have to, to make him yours and appeal to the people. You'll be a queen, Chloe. Just like I promised."

 

A devilish grin spread across the girls face. "thank you, daddy. You really are the best!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK 3 chapters in 3 days is a very rare occurrence for me. I don't usually do this much so quickly, but I'd like to try and get a good amount of story going so that stuff /really/ starts happening! So far it's been a slow start, but hopefully it'll pick up with this chapter! (I kind of just start writing and it goes from there, I don't usually know what I'm writing until the end haha)

Why didn't Marinette ever remember falling asleep? At least during the time she was with the bandits. It was strange, she'd remember being on the horse and chatting with Chat Noir, but then it just went blank after that.

 

She woke to find herself in her room at the manor. Her old room, remodeled and redecorated. Just being in the room itself felt surreal and strange. Just as she sat up, Tikki came bustling in with a tray of food, setting it on a nearby table along with a few papers.

 

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" the woman asked, eyes filled with just a hint of concern. She knew just being back in the manor would take its toll on Marinette, especially since she didn't know what she actually saw in the dining hall that day. The blank space in her memory would probably be more painful than actually knowing what happened.

 

"Groggy," Marinette replied and shifted to get out of bed with a groan. "And incredibly sore. Has it really been so long since I've ridden?"

 

Tikki tilted her head thoughtfully and helped her Lady put of bed. "Well with all the preparations for your estate, you haven't had time to do anything at all. And there's still quite a bit to do. Most of the staffing and hard situation has been handled, at least for in side the house. You still need to choose a grounds keeper, and there's a few more matters to work out with the surrounding towns and..."

 

Marinette's thoughts drifted off for a moment as Tikki went through the list of everything Marinette still needed to do. They had a few days before the trip back to the palace to get most, if not all of it done. But Marinette's thoughts kept moving to a certain, black clad bandit.

 

The whole scenario felt like it had been a dream. Nothing really happened to any if them, the bandits had all been kind, and they were brought to the manor quickly and then left alone. She didn't think she would ever see any of them again. And while she didn't want to associate with bandits if any nature, she couldnt help but find she was already missing the quick witted attitude of Chat Noir.

 

"You're thinking of them, aren't you?" Tikki asked in a soft voice.

 

Marinette's head snapped up, eyes slightly wide. "What? No, of course not! They're bandits, why would I be thinking of them?"

 

Tikki smiled and sat down across from Marinette. "I've been thinking of them too, it's OK."

 

Marinette sighed and relaxed, resting her head on her hand as she fazed back out the window. "it's just... They weren't like all the stories, you know? They didn't rob us, they weren't barbarians. All the stories painted them out to be scary warriors, or something of that sort. But they're just trying to help the people."

 

Tikki nodded along with Marinette's words. "Of course all the nobles under King Bourgeois' influence would think they were evil. They're the ones those bandits are stealing from. Things weren't like this under King Gabriel, you know. It was very peaceful."

 

"Tikki! We aren't allowed to speaking that," Marinette chuffed in a quiet voice. The kings eyes and ears were everywhere. And there was no doubt in Marinette's mind that  at least one of the men that accompanied them to the manor was reporting directly to the king.

 

"Marinette," she replied, reaching across the table. "there's so much you don't know about the last king and prince. Once you turn 18 and you take your place as Duchess, I will tell you more about it. You need to know, Marinette, it involvednyou and your parents as well."

 

She blinked in confusion. What exactly did Tikki know? And was it such dangerous information that they could both be killed just by knowomg about it. She opened her mouth to speak but Tikki shook her head

 

"I can't speak of it yet. Please. Don't ask until we return here after your birthday."

 

Marinette hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright. I promise."

 

\----------

 

"Plagg, this changes everything," Chat said to his second in command as they sat around a small campfire. Their troup had stopped after a few hours of hard ridding to get far away from the Dupain-Cheng manor, hoping to avoid any trouble in case the Duchess decided to call the Kinsmen.

 

The dark haired man sighed. "More than it should. You realize how annoying this is? Now we have to worry about her getting mixed up in all of this."

 

"She already was mixed up in all of this. You know what happened 10 years ago. You were there," Chat said, turning to look at Plagg.

 

Plagg took a bite of cheese and gazed into the fire. "As much as I hate admitting when you're right, you're right. How she's managed to avoid the Kings corrupted wrath for so long is amazing. But then, she has her own guardian looking after her."

 

Chat's eyebrows drew together. There was only one person who clung to Marinette like glue. "No way. That tiny girl?"

 

Plagg grinned, showing cat like teeth. "She may be small, but she's as strong as I am. And her magic is more powerful. Marinette is in good hands. And Tikki's magic is doing a good job of keeping whatever latent magic Marinette has hidden from the King and Princess."

 

"So she has magic too?" Chat asked.

 

Plagg nodded. "She does. The compliment to yours. Hence why her family crest is a ladybug," he replied with a slight chuckle.

 

"And she has no idea, does she?"

 

"Not a clue. Tikki said she hasn't told her yet, that she's waiting for them to be free from the King. Whatever, or whoever, is behind all the bad things go happening must be at court. If it's the King, the Princess, or someone else. We will need to be on guard. And we'll need to keep an eye on her."

 

Chat nodded. "Understood."

 

"And one more thing," Plagg said, causing Chat 's head to turn. "She can't know yet that you're the lost prince."

 

\----------

 

Marinette sat in the garden, tending to a small patch flowers. It was her own little spot that she had requested be made for her. Working with her hands helped her think. And all her sewing supplies were left at the palace.

 

The sun was going down, giving a soft light over the garden, and made Marinette's light pink dress shimmer. Though her apron covered most of it so it wouldn't get dirty.

 

There was so much mystery over everything going on. Tikki, who usually tells her anything and everything was being secretive, the appearance of Chat Noir in her life, the mention of the overthrown king and the lost prince.

 

She sighed as she tugged weeds from the flower bed. She desperately wanted to know what was going on. But she promised Tikki that she wouldn't ask until after her birthday. If onlynit didn't feel so far away. And now that she was waiting for it, it would feel like even longer.

 

She flinched back, having accidentally reached for some crabgrass next to a flourishing rose bush. The thorns were quite sharp, and she ended up with a small cut in her hand. She chuffed herself silently for being so clumsy and letting her own thoughts distract her.

 

"Are you so distracted by thoughts of me that you forget roses have thorns?" an amused voice called from  behind her.

 

Marinette whipped around to see Chat Noir leaning against a pillar in the gardens gazebo with a pink rose twirling in his fingers. She blinked in surprise at the sight of him. She didn't think he would come back. Or, more that she would never run into him again.

 

"Chat Noir?" she stood and stepped over to the gazebo.

 

"The one and only, at your service," he replied, sweeping into a bow, taking her hand as his knee hit the ground and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles, like before. Only this time she didn't pull her hand away until he let go.

 

"What are you doing here? It could be dangerous!" she warned in a soft voice.

 

"You going to tell on me?" he inquired, tilting his head.

 

Marinette hesitated for a moment, folding her hands together. With a sigh she shook her head. "I won't, but there is always someone else watching and listening. You could be in danger of you come here again."

 

Chat  pressed a hand to his heart. "My lady worrying about me? This truly is a blessed day!"

 

She could keep a soft chuckle from escaping her lips. This bandit was just.... Quite the personality. She couldn't help but enjoy being around him. She looked up and noticed him smiling at her, causing a bit of heat to rush to her face.

 

Chat 's smile grew slightly and he handed her the rose. "Guess I found the right colored flower," he said as she took it.

 

Marinette twirled the flower in her fingers. It was almost a perfect match to her pale pink dress. The petals were impeccable and soft, and it's scent was strong.

 

"Do you like it?" he asked, sounding, for the first time, unsure. She had to admit, she didn't think he had a vulnerable side.

 

Marinette smiled and nodded. "It is a beautiful flower. I love it"

 

Chat Noir sighed and grinned. He gazed at Marinette for a moment, watching as she admired the flower. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and turned away.

 

"I'm glad you like it. Now, it's about time I leave. Don't want you to get in trouble by being seen with a guy like me."

 

"But-" Marinette began, but was cut off by a kind loom from Chat as he peered back at her over his shoulder.

 

"Don't worry, m'lady. This won't be the last time you see me. I'll be back before you know it."

 

And with that, he leaped away and was out of her sight before she could say anything else. She gazed out towards the forest, where she was sure he was going. Against her better judgement, she hoped he would come back soon.

 

As she looked out into the darkness, a figure hiding in the shadows emerged from their hiding place, heading towards the far side of the manor where a horse waited. The person mounted and took off, the Kings crest glinting in the newly risen moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK but all the comments I've been getting have given me a lot of fire and I just want to keep WRITING. But it's doesn't help that I've been watching jacksepticeye play god of war so I've been a little distracted. That and work, but my work is pretty chill and I'm super sneaky with my phone.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter! More and more is being revealed, PS I don't know how long this is going to be, I've just been playing it by ear. But I'll let you guys know when the end is near.

"MARINETTE!"

 

Marinette looked up from smoothing her skirts in time to steady herself from the, almost tackle inducing, hug from a tall brunette that smelled like fresh herbs and spices.

 

"Alya! It's good to see you," she said through a laugh as she hugged the girl back. Alya was her best friend, along with Tikki. She worked with her mother, who was the head chef in the kitchens. She was by Marinette's side the second she arrived at the castle with Tikki. They were fast friends, and the one person Marinette could gossip and talk with without feeling judged or like she would be lectured.

 

"Girl, you missed so much! The king announced a party for all the nobles for Princess Chloe's birthday party in a few weeks," she said, linking her arm with Marinette's and walking with her up the palace steps. "It's going to be a masquerade! I wish I could go. I mean, I'll be there helping my mom and serving food, but I want to actually /be/ at the party you know?"

 

Marinette was content to listen to her friend speak as they walked the halls, heading towards her rooms. They weren't fancy, by any means. Chloe wouldn't allow here to have rooms anywhere near the size of hers. She had a bedroom, a bathroom, and a closet. It was fine by her, she didn't need much. And she wasn't about to fight with the princess. Doing so could be considered treason. You either put up with what she threw, or you were put to death.

 

"Sooooo is that fashionista brain working yet? Do you know what kind of dress you're going to make?" Alya asked, poking her friends arm.

 

Marinette hummed slightly. "hmm maybe something strapless? It's going into the warm season so being in a room with a bunch of people in a corset and sleeves doesn't sound like a good idea to me."

 

"Well you better show me first, whatever you decide. You'll need my advice, after all. I hear they're inviting princes from other neighboring countries that the king has been speaking with. There's a possible union in the making, I guess Princess Chloe is itching to take the throne. But that means suitors," Alya mused with a sing sing voice.

 

"Alya, you know I can't marry a prince. I have responsibilities here, especially now that I'll be taking my position soon."

 

Alya nodded and rolled her eyes jokingly. "I know, I know. But what if they're like a third prince who won't be inheriting the throne?"

 

Marinette just chuckled. She knew Alya meant well. But Marinette never really thought about marriage much. Sure, there had been few boys who attempted to court her. But they either gave up, or were threatened to stop by the Kingsmen. The princess didn't like when people weren't paying attention to her and only her. And her father made sure she got whatever she wanted, when she wanted it.

 

They reached her rooms and say for a memt, chatting. Alya asked how the trip went, and Marinette happily omitted the part where they were ambushed and almost stolen from by bandits who ended up helping them and continued to come back after that.

 

Before they left the manor, Chat Noir returned one more time, this time at her balcony. How he had gotten up there, she didn't know. There was no ivy, the bricks making up the wall were smooth, there wasn't a staircase. It made her wonder what tricks he had up his sleeve. He hadn't stayed long, like before, but that was per Marinette's request. And, surprisingly, he had listened and left after dropping off another flower and teasing her a little. The thought of their little encounters made her smile to herself.

 

Alya, being the observant girl that she was, noticed the look on Marinette's face and was quiet a moment, a small smile spreading on her face. "ohhhhh, girl I know that look. You met someone on your trip didn't you?"

 

Marinette's face flushed at her revelation and she shook her head. "No! I mean... I did meet someone but... I-it's not like that at all! We only spoke a few times and he never stayed long, he teases me constantly and almost never shows a serious side and-"

 

"And you're starting to like it?"

 

She dropped her head onto her hands and groaned. "I shouldn't, should I?"

 

Alya just laughed and pat Marinette's head comfortingly. "Hey I don't judge. Is he at least nice?"

 

She lifted her head and nodded.

 

"And he treats you like a person? Not a servant like /someone/ we know?"

 

Marinette nodded again.

 

"Well that's all that matters right? At least for now until you get to know him better. When do you think you'll see him again."

 

"That's the thing," Marinette started, sitting up. "He kind of just pops in whenever he feels like it. But I don't think he knows that I've come back to the palace. And there's no way for me to contact him."

 

Alya thought for a moment, and then grinned. "But he probably lives somewhere around the manor, right? So when you go back after your birthday, he might be waiting. I haven't met this guy yet, but if he's the first one to make you like this, I'm sure he's worth meeting."

 

Marinette rolled her eyes, but smiled at her friend. She was happy Alya didn't press to find out who he was. At least, not yet.

 

With a huff Alya stood. "I have to go back to the kitchens now. My mom is having to come up with a huge menu of snacks and meals for the party. And from what it sounds like, it's going to be huge."

 

"If you need a taste tester for any deserts, count me in!" a sweet voice called from the closet. The two girls looked over to find Tikki folding some clothes with an expectant grin in her face. She did love sweets.

 

Alya laughed. "But of course! Who better to make sure everything tastes good?"

 

With a smug nod, Tikki went back to the closet. Alya looked back to Marinette. "And if you need someone to toss design ideas at while you're sketching, you're always welcome in the kitchen."

 

"Thanks, Alya. I might just do that if I can't get anything decent down," Marinette replied. The gave each other a quick hug, and Marinette shut the door as soon as Alya was gone.

 

Tikki emerged again, hands folded together. "Marinette..."

 

Marinette looked over at her old friend and sighed. "I know what you're going to say Tikki. It's no use starting to like a bandit, he's a fugitive that'll get caught and then I'll be alone. And if I'm caught associating with him I could be in trouble too."

 

"That's what you think I was going to say?" she said, humor in her voice. "no, Marinette. I was just going to tell you to be careful. Chat Noir is a slippery thing. He hasn't gotten caught yet, and I doubt he ever will. But you're a different story. I won't stop you from doing what you want. But I can only protect you so much. And there's so much you need to know, that on the wrong hands could mean trouble for a lot of people."

 

Tikki walked over and took Marinette's hands in her own. "I can see on your face, you've been wanting to ask about all the secrets I've been keeping. Believe me, it's been hard not telling you anything. But Chloe's birthday is in two weeks, and yours is just after that. You don't have long to wait. I know you can hold out. And who I'll knows? Maybe a certain cat will come by and help distract you so time goes by faster," she added with a wink, making Marinette flush and laugh.

 

"Tikki he doesn't even know we're at the palace now. And it's far too dangerous for him to come here, especially with the king looking for him. He's a /criminal/," she stressed, worry on her face

 As much as she wanted to see him again, she didn't want him to put himself in danger. Not for her. She never wanted anyone to ever put their lives on the line for her. She already hated it when Tikki did it, despite it being an extremely rare occurrence. And Chat Noir definitely seemed like the kind of person that would risk everything to get what he wanted, including seeing Marinette if he chose to.

 

"I'm sure he'll figure it out. But does it bother you that he's a criminal?" Tikki asked, leading Marinette to the small table so they could sit as their chat continued.

 

With a sigh, Marinette shrugged. "To a degree. I understand why he has been doing what he has been, but at the same time I can't condone stealing."

 

Tikki nodded in understanding. "It's doubtful that he will change, after who knows how long he has been doing this. But who knows how things will go now?"

 

"I suppose you're right. But I just have an uneasy feeling. Like something is going to go wrong in all of this," Marinette said. She couldn't quite out her finger on. It was like a thread tugging at the back of her mind, warning her to use caution and that something was going to happen.

 

As Marinette's focus shifted from Tikki for a moment, the woman's have darkened with worry. It was too soon... Wasn't it?

 

She was running out of time. They both were.

 

\----------

 

"She doesn't remember me. Will she ever?"

 

"It's possible. She was so very young when you two were brought together to meet for the first time."

 

"I know that. But I remember so clearly. The first time I saw her it was like a dream. And when we captured her caravan? It felt like time stopped for days when I saw yet step out of the carriage."

 

Two ethereal figures looked at each other, smiles in their faces.

 

"It was written by the gods that you two would be destined for each other. Two sides of the same coin, with powers to right the wrongs of the world," the man said.

 

"Yes, but her memories were blocked to hide her powers from everyone, including herself. You remember she was very sick when she was but a baby, her powers manifesting much too soon, and too quickly for such a small being to contain. What started out as just a spell to slow things down, turned I to a block that dark, fateful day."

 

"But the block will dissolve when she turns eighteen?"

 

"More like the Guardian will remove the block at that time. It is a very intricate spell. If it breaks for whatever reason before Tikki can remove it properly, Marinette could be hurt."

 

"Our time is up for today. Your highness," the woman figure said, looking at the blond boy sitting across from her. "Take care of our daughter."

 

The blond smiled and nodded. "Of course I will. And one more thing, before I-"

 

"You are wondering if your father and mother have crossed the wall. If they have, we have yet to see them. Keep your hope, young one. We both believe they are put there somewhere. We hope you will call on us again, though. We can't speak to Marinette anymore, but talking to our future son in law helps."

 

Another smile from the blond boy. "You know I will, Duke and Duchess," he replied, standing and bowing. The two figures faded away.

 

Chat Noir opened his eyes to find himself sitting on the ground I side his tent.

 

Calling the dead was a skill of his, but it took a lot of energy. It used to leave him immobile for days. The first time he did it, Plagg chided him for staying in the between realm for too long. His resistance to the atmosphere of that place has grown, though, and he was able to talk longer and ask more questions.

 

He stood carefully, a bit wobbly from the trip his mind took. As he exited the tent he reflected on the information.

 

There was hope for so much. Both his parents being alive and Marinette remembering were what he cared about most.

 

He just hoped they could both make it to her 18th birthday. After that, they had work to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact I have a dog named Jedi. Today is May 4th. My dog Jedi says May the 4th be with you today. HAHAHA I'm funny I promise.
> 
> I'm starting to plan another story, too! I have a list of prompts I'd like to do, so right now I'm going through it and trying to figure out a story line. Hopefully, I'll get to writing it by next week? Who knows, maybe I'll get a burst of inspiration and write it in the next few days.
> 
> Here's chapter 5! I'm doing a bit of a time skip to the party, to move things along a bit.

The two weeks went by quickly.

 

The whole time, Marinette was absorbed in work of all kinds. Tikki had some more things she needed to sign off on for her estate, she had her dress to make for the party, and, oddly, she had been receiving nameless letters just about every day.

 

The first few letters were just poems, ones that she recognized from some obscure written works that she had seen only in the castle library. After the first few poems, the letters turned more into one's someone might actually send to a friend who lives far away. It was then she knew they were from Chat Noir. They didn't reveal much, but she could tell.

 

The last one she had gotten was the night before. And as the sun rose, lighting up her room, she read it again.

 

_Princess, I hope this letter finds you well. I'm sorry I cannot visit you at the palace. It's quite a dangerous journey from here to there. I hear there is to be a party, though. I hope you enjoy it. But I better not hear you'd been dancing with any princes. Save a dance for me, my lady, I guarantee it'll be the best._

 

His letters were always short. And they always alluded to a visit. If she were able to write back, she would. But the mysterious courier who brought the letters never stayed to take a response from her. So she just had to wait for the next letter.

 

This time, though, the letter worried her. For what he wrote, she suspected he was going to be at the masquerade. But he couldn't be that stupid... The security for the event was insane! Only nobles with invitations written in the King's own hand were admitted. And she doubted the King would give an invitation to the countries most notorious thief.

 

She got out of bed and sighed, walking over to her vanity. A locked box was hidden under a panel in one of the drawers. It was where she stored all of Chat 's letters. While she hoped he wouldn't be rash and make stupid decisions, she desperately wanted to see him again.

 

The one who g that distracted her enough to not think about him was working on her dress for the ball. She had decided to go with sleeves, as the warm weather hasn't quite broken yet so the nights were still chilly. It was a lovely, pale yellow color with filigree embroider up the bodice and the top of the poofed out skirts. The sleeves were made of yellow lace and flared around the wrists. She had debated whether or not to sew gem stones onto it, and decided to sew some into the lace. It was tedious work, but there end result was worth it.

 

Tikki walked in just as she finished adding the ribbon to the back of the bodice. The young woman gasped, grinning as she ran over. "Marinette! It's gorgeous! You'll be the belle of the ball with this! Princess Chloe may not be to thrilled, but it's doubtful she'll make a fool of herself at her own party tomorrow night."

 

"You never know Tikki," Marinette replied with a soft laugh. "Princess Chloe tends to do the unexpected."

 

Tikki hummed and helped Marinette put her supplies away. "You're right, but still. There will be a lot of suitors there. And if the Princess wants to become Queen, she'll have to marry a prince, especially since the King is trying to expand his own rule, for the time being. But from what the people are saying, they want the Lost Prince to return and take back the throne," she said, her voice dropping to whisper.

 

Marinette's voice dropped as well. "Tikki, he's been gone since the coup. And he was so young back then. He's probably dead, or moved on to live elsewhere. I do t think the people's wishes would come true in this regard."

 

Tikki looked at her for a moment and just shrugged before changing the subject. "Let's go to the kitchens! I smelled fresh croissants this morning and it would be against my morals not to go and taste test one or five."

 

Marinette laughed and took Tikki by the arm, exiting her room. As they walked through the halls, they came to pass Princess Chloe's rooms. The doors were open, and she could be here screaming at someone inside.

 

"You think these dresses are good enough for me to wear?! I'm the PRINCESS! These ugly things aren't even worthy of the pigs to wear! What am I supposed to do now? My party is tomorrow, and I have nothing to wear!"

 

The princess turned her head to see Marinette and Tikki standing in the door way, horrified looks on their faces over they fit the Princess was throwing.

 

"What are you looking at?! Get out of my sight!" she yelled, picking up a nearby brush and hurling it towards them. Marinette and Tikki scurried away, whispering to each other about her behavior.

 

Once they were gone, Chloe's lady in waiting, Sabrina, entered the room. Most of Chloe's rage had subsided after the outburst, but she was still upset over not having something new for the masquerade. And she knew Marinette would have something.

 

"I can't let that girl outshine me, Sabrina. Stupid, little miss sweetheart," she said in a mocking voice, turning to Sabrina. "You better have good news for me."

 

"The dress she made is gorgeous, your highness. And it's a shame she leaves her door unlocked."

 

\----------

 

Tikki and Marinette walked leisurely back to her room, stuffed from the amount of food Alya and her mother had them try. Marinette hoped she would be able to fit into the dress for the fitting. She knew her body measurements well enough, but she always liked to try things in before hand to make sure she had time for alterations if need by.

 

They entered the room, and Marinette froze. The dress. It wasn't on the body form.

 

"Tikki? Did you put my dress away before we went to the kitchens."

 

"No, I didn't touch it," she replied, eyes following Marinette's to find the  barren body form. Her gaze then traveled to a white note on the vanity. She walked over and opened it up. She read over it once, then once more. Tikki looked up at Marinette, an upset look on her face. Marinette had a feeling she would be a hundred times more upset than Tikki.

 

"What does it say?" she asked softly, hands already starting to curl into fists.

 

_Dear Duchess Dupain-Chang,_

_By order of Princess Chloe and his Majesty, King Andre Bourgeois, your dress has been taken as a gift for the Princess for her 18th birthday. You are thanked for your service._

 

The words process slowly in Marinette's mind. She slowly sunk to her knees. Tikki dropped the note and ran to her side to help her up, to soothe her, make her feel better.

 

"Please leave me, Tikki. I need some time alone."

 

Tikki's eyebrows furrowed, but she nodded and left the room.

 

As soon as her friend left, Marinette stood, picking up the note. She read it herself a few times, before tearing it in half. Her dress... The one she spent two whole weeks sewing by hand... Taken from her with one word from the princess. They didn't even have the courage to ask for it. They just seized it, and there was nothing she could to to get it back. And with the party tomorrow, she had no time to make another.

 

She could check her closet for something else to wear, but she knew nothing else she had could compare to that dress. She might as well just not go.

 

She went and sat at her vanity, as soon as she sat down, the tears came. And she wasn't able to stop them.

 

\----------

 

"The princess stole her dress, Plagg. She's so upset I don't think she wants to go to the masquerade anymore," Tikki whispered so softly, you'd think her voice was the wind.

 

"But she has to go. He's going just for her. You know the course of their fate. This party is where everything begins. Well... Kind of," Plagg replied from the shadows.

 

"I know that, but I can't change the emotions of a heartbroken girl," Tikki hissed.

 

Plagg looked at her for a moment, the obvious comment hanging in the air between them Tikki shook her head. "OK, I can, but I will not do that to her. My spells have caused her enough grief as it is."

 

"You're right," he said, glancing around to make sure no one was still coming. The room they were in was secluded, and with both their magic, pretty much unfindable. But they could still be hears if they weren't careful. "But she needs to be at the party. I have an idea. Just wait for the courier tonight."

 

"I trust you," Tikki said, stepping closer to take his hands. "We're so close, Plagg. We're almost done with all this. Soon they'll be together, safe."

 

He smiled a rare smile, looking down at her with a loving look. "And we won't have to be apart anymore. Being magic beings is fun, and all, but it's torture using to be away from you," he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the small woman's forehead.

 

Tikki smiled and sighed softly. "You flirt, get going before I try to convince you to stay."

 

Plagg laughed but nodded, slipping into the shadows at the edge of the room and effectively disappearing. Tikki remained there for a few moments, before exiting the room.

 

She hoped Plagg knew what he was doing.

 

\----------

 

Chat sat in a tree, as per usual on the days he and his band of thieves didn't have anything to do, as they were travelling from one place to the next.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Plagg approaching. He hopped down and walked a little ways into the forest. His group didn't know about Plagg being a Guardian. They just knew he was a beast with a sword. And they didn't need to know about where he went most of the time.

 

"So what's going on? Why did Tikki call you?"

 

Plagg sighed. "A silly matter, in my opinion. Apparently the dress Lady Marinette had worked tirelessly over for the past few weeks was taken by the Princess. And now she's so upset she doesn't want to go to the masquerade."

 

"What?!" Chat exclaimed, anger rising. How dare /anyone/ steal from his Lady?

 

"Relax, I have an idea to fix this. It requires we do some, shopping, though."

 

Chat blinked, a bit confused, but then it dawned on him what Plagg meant, he smiled and nodded. "Well, then if we're going into town to shop, I can't exactly look like this."

 

He went back to his tent at the edge of the clearing and ducked inside. He changed out if his leather outfit, and found some simple, but noble-like clothes. They were mostly white, a complete contrast to what he had worn for so long. He unclioped the ears from his hair, and carefully peeled off his mask. He stepped back outz adjusting his jacket.

 

"While we're there, remind me to get a nicer outfit the party, as well. I did promise my Princess a dance."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went shopping with my cousin last night, I got a Ravenclaw chaser jersey and then my cousin bought me a Kingdom Hearts snap back (cause I'm a wannabe hipster lol) for my birthday!! We were out so late though, it's been a while since I've stayed out that late cuz my work is suuuper early but luckily I'm off today, I debated not writing for today but as it has been dictated, a chapter a day!
> 
> So, for whenever this gets posted, here's the next chapter! It's a little shorter than normal, being right before the party. Here's the link for the dress I liked for Marinette but with some color changes: https://goo.gl/images/eRsosT
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I've been made aware of some pretty consistent typos. I'm on mobile so my auto correct doesn't always work, or it corrects it to something stupid, so I apologize and I'll try to be more vigilant!!

Plagg walked into town, with his blond haired, maskless leader right behind him. Plagg had changed his clothes, too, similar to Chat 's garb, but black and not as nice. He would be seen more as a servant than a lord. Especially with his sword still at his waist.

 

Plagg turned to Chat, whispering. "Are you sure about this? We could still come up with a fake name to use."

 

"No, it'll be fine. The people in this town don't remember my name. They all just remember 'the Lost Prince. For whatever reason, I guess it's a blessing in disguise."

 

Plagg shrugged. "Whatever you say,  _Lord Adrien_."

 

They continued to walk deeper into town. They got a few stares, but because of the party, they were used to nobles and foreign royals wandering around before the event. So Chat and Plagg were no different. Or at least appeared to be so. They wandered around a bit to make it more realistic. Stopping at small booths, or stepping into some bigger shops. The only things Chat bought for himself were a simple, but formal, white suit and a white mask. He claimed to she shopkeeper that he had forgotten his other outfit at home and had been distraught the whole journey to the kingdom but was headed to have found a shop selling the very things he needed.

 

Plagg carried everything, to keep up the illusion. Thankfully, they weren't here to do a ton of shopping.

 

As they continued their walk, Chat turned to Plagg. "It's been years since I've been inside the city walls. Who's the best dressmaker here?"

 

Plagg shrugged, but a young woman tending to her flower shop over heard them and pipped up. "There's a large shop just a little further into the shopping district. They have the most beautiful ball gowns!"

 

Chat and Plagg looked over at her, a bit surprised someone overheard them. But Chat smiled and stepped over. "Thank you, miss. Might you have any roses? My Lady loves roses, you see, and she's been a bit down. And I think a large bouquet will help cheer her up before the party."

 

The girl aww'd and gestured for them to come inside. She quickly got together a bunch of roses, as perfect as could be. The girl seemed to have a knack with flowers. "Here you are, my lord," she said, with a slight curtsey.

 

"Beautiful," he replied, taking the flowers and giving her the money in return. "What is your name? If my lady likes these flowers as much as I think she will, I'll want to come back to the person who helped me."

 

The girl smiled widely, loving all the romantic gestures. "My name is Rose! Pretty fitting for a flower shop owner right?"

 

"Indeed so. Well thank you, Miss Rose. I hope to use your services again in the future."

 

Plagg and Chat gave respectful nods to the girl before walking out. Chat had a large smile plastered on his face as he carried the roses. He wished he could hand deliver them himself, but he knew the courier would get them where they needed to be.

 

It didn't take them long to find the dress shop. It was quite large, after all. And lesser noble women were bustling about inside with employees folowing them. Guess Chat wasn't the only one with last minute shopping to do.

 

He stepped inside and was immediately greeted by an employee. "My lord," she greeted with a curtsey. It seemed like the customary greeting for the shop. "is there anything I can help you with today?"

 

"Yes, I have quite a predicament, you see. My Lady's dress for tomorrow night's party got ruined. She loved that dress, you see, so she was quite upset about it to a point where she is considering not going," he sighed sadly. His emotion was true, so his acting was genuine. "She was so looking forward to dancing. So I'm hoping to find her something new, a beautiful dress worthy of being worn by her. Oh, and a mask of course."

 

Just about everyone in the ship had stopped as Chat explained his situation. A couple of the older women had hands over their hearts, and a few of the employees were practically swooning.

 

The girl who had greeted him became all giddy. "Oh we can definitely help with that! What a lucky girl, having a Lord as kind and caring as you to look out for her. What colors did you have in mind?"

 

Chat thought for a moment, then smiled. "I'm thinking something red."

 

\----------

 

Marinette had been holed up in her room since her dress was stolen. And now, the morning of the dance, she still hasn't figured out anything to wear. Alya had come by to sit with her a bit, and Tikki tried to bring her her favorite foods, but she didn't open up.

 

She could hear all the servants bustling about outside, getting all the final preparations ready. Most of the foreign royals, nobles, and dignitaries had arrived. Now it was just waiting until the dance. Many of the nobelwomen, as Marinette over heard outside her door, we're going into town for a short spa day before the dance, noblemen wanted to see the training grounds to admire the Kingsmen.

 

Why did everyone have to pass her door? And why did they have to speak so loudly?

 

She was sitting at her vanity, twiddling with her necklace when a sharp mock sounded at her door. "Courier. Package for Duchess Dupain-Chang."

 

Her eyebrows furrowed. Package? She wasn't expecting a package. She stood and walked over to her door. She switched the lock and opened the door just a crack.

 

The first thing she saw was a huge bouquet of roses. And she immediately know that, whatever this item was, it was from Chat Noir. She opened the door all the way, allowing the courier to bring everything inside and set it on the counter. There was the bouquet, a large box, and them a smaller box on top. The courier laid everything out quickly, bowed to Marinette, and then left promptly.

 

She waited until he was gone to start examining the items. She first put the flowers into her empty vase and took a second to admire how gorgeous they were. All perfect, flawless.

 

She moved on to the actual packages. The set the smaller one to the side, andnpicked up the small note attached to the larger box.

 

_My dear Lady,_

_A little birdie told me you don't have a dress for the party tonight. And what sort of date would I be if I let you stay in your room because you didn't have anything to wear? I hope you like it. I think the color will suit you beautifully._

 

Signed at the bottom of the letter was a pawprint. Marinette smiled. Guess he wanted to take credit for this present. She didn't blame him, she was already impressed.

 

With excitement, she opened up the package. Carefully pulling back the paper, she caught a flash of red. She gently lifted the gown out of the box and slipped it onto her body form to get a better look at it.

 

As she stepped back, she couldn't stop her mouth from falling open.

 

The bodice was a bright red, no sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. At the waist, it flared out to red tule with jet black chiffon roses spread out across the shirts, along with a couple smaller ones along the neckline. It reminder her of...

 

"A ladybug," she whispered with a smile. Reluctantly, she turned away from the dress and back to the box. There was a simple red mask with black spots painted on, like the dress. She opened the smaller box to find a pair of red heels, each with a black rose on them.

 

She was amazed. And everything looked to be her size, too. She sat down at her table, looking at everything with a dumb smile in her face.

 

Tikki came in not long after, hesitantly knocking and stepping inside. She gasped at the sight of the dress, smile going wide. "Marinette! Where did this come from?" she asked, playing dumb.

 

Marinette looked up, her own face stretched in a smile. "It's from him, Tikki. He sent me this. And he's going to be there tonight!"

 

Tikki hopped over taking Marinette's hands. "Well then we better make you the most beautiful girl at the ball."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys didn't know, I started another story! It's called Some Witchy Luck For Your Travels. It's another miraculous fic where Marinette is a witch and Adrien/Chat is a witch hunter. Check it out if you'd like!
> 
> And now: for the masquerade!

Marinette couldn't be the girl standing in the mirror. There was no way.

 

Since her hair had grown out quite a bit, Tikki was able to curl it a bit, and style it into a gorgeous up-do. She took a few of the flowers from Marinette's bouquet, trimmed the stems and thorns, and used pins to attached them to her hair. Her earrings were kept simple, just black stones dangling freely, and of course her ladybug necklace.

 

Tikki did her makeup with subtly. A little rouge on her cheeks, some mascara and eyeliner, and some red lipstick to go with her dress. And the finishing touch was a pair of long, elbow length black gloves with lace on the end.

 

The dress itself fit perfectly, as did the shoes. And if she wasn't so stunned by her appearance, she might find it odd as to how chat got her measurements.

 

While she was staring at herself in disbelief, Tikki got dressed in her femal servants attire- just a simple white gown and mask. All the female attendants wore white, while all the male attendants wore black. It was a strange rule, but most didn't mind.

 

"Marinette, the party has begun already. Let's go before we're late," she said, tugging Marinette's arm gently until they were in the hall, making their way to the ballroom.

 

The ballroom was two technically two levels. The bottom level was where most people were. The second level was where the entrance was and where people went to get away from the crowd for a time. So when Marinette and Tikki entered in the second floor, they could easily see that just about everyone was there already, and some had even started dancing.

 

They approached the announcer, who announced everyone as they arrived, and waited patiently for him to announce the older nobles in front of them. She stepped up, Tikki telling him who they were.

 

He tapped his staff on the ground.

 

"Duchess Marinette Dupain-Chang," he spoke, loudly but not like yelling.

 

Every eye turned to her as she stood at the top of the grand stair case. Only a few at first, but as people noticed her and stared, more and more people started to notice and stared at well. She swallowed her anxiety and held her head high. With as much grave as she could muster, and a small smile, she defended down the stairs case with Tikki right behind her.

 

Her eyes found Chloe, standing by a window, wearing the dress Marinette made. She was livid, from what Marinette could see, having been shone up after stealing her dress. Marinette couldn't stop her smile from growing a little smug as her eyes continued to scan the crowd.

 

She reached the bottom of the stairs and didn't even make it two steps before people swarmed her. The first people who came up to her were some old friends. Lady Juleka, a vision in deep purple, Lady Alix, whose dress was quite basic but then she wasn't much for these kinds of , and Lady Mylène with her fiance Ivan. It had been a while since she had seen them all. She had a nice time chatting with them, and it kept a lot of the men away who were waiting to speak with her.

 

There was only one man Marinette was interested in speaking with, and she hadn't spotted him yet.

 

She excused herself from her friends and went to the refreshments table. The worker at the table handed her a glass of water, and she stood for a moment, sipping it carefully. She was afraid the knot in her stomach wouldn't even let her keep water down, so she didn't want to chug it all.

 

As she stepped to the side, she saw the princess making her way through the crowd, Sabrina right on her tail as usual. It looked like Chloe's anger had faded, by the smile she wore, but Marinette knew better.

 

"Duchess Marinette," she addressed with a nod.

 

"Your highness," Marinette replied, dropping into a curtsey. though a bit strained. She had no desire to speak with her, after what she did.

 

Chloe raised an eyebrow and hummed. Then turned away. "I hope you enjoy the party."

 

Once she was sure Chloe was gone, she rose. She was... A little confused. That was the nicest Chloe had ever been to her. And the least amount of words between them.

 

She shrugged it off and took another sip of her water. As she swallowed the liquid, she felt a presence approach behind her and lean towards her ear.

 

"Duchess Dupain-Chang. It's a pleasure to meet you. I must say you look absolutely radiant in that gown," a deep voice said. And it was not a voice she recognized.

 

She spun around to find herself face to face with a very regal looking man. Even wearing heels, she just barely came up to his shoulder. His hair was short, and spiked up in the front, with the tips a much lighter color than the rest of his hair. He wore a black suit with a number of medals pinned to the jacket and a side please black mask rimmed in gold. He was not someone she had ever met.

 

"Lord Kim, Duke of the Eastern cities," a small with dark skin introduced from just behind the lord. They were an odd pairing, but Marinette didn't think about it much.

 

"it's nice to meet you Lord Kim. I don't believe we ever have had the pleasure of meeting. Is this your first time at the palace?" she asked, trying to be kind. Though to be honest, he gave off a very odd energy. Like he had other intentions with talking to her.

 

"Indeed it is. So perceptive," he mused. "I was not expecting to see a lady such as yourself at the princess's party. Especially not one looking more beautiful than her."

 

The compliments felt hollow. She didn't like it. And the way his eyes looked her up and down was making her uncomfortable. But she couldn't walk away without being rude.

 

"Lady Marinette, might I trouble you for your first dance?" he asked, holding out a hand as if he expected her to swoon at just the question.

 

Instead she offered an apologetic smile and shook her head. "My apologies, my Lord, but I promised my first dance to another."

 

"I don't see him. So what's the harm. Come dance with me instead," he pushed, reaching for her hand and gripping it quite forcefully. Out if the corner of her eye, she saw Tikki ready to pounce and strangle the man, but in a flash of white, her hand was relaxed and standing between her and the lord was another tall man, wearing a white tuxedo and gloves.

 

"I believe _my_ Lady said she did not wish to dance with you," the voice said, and all Marinette's anxieties vanished.

 

Her Chat was here.

 

It was strange, seeing him in white instead of black. Even his mask was white. And there was no trace of his signature ears or tail. Of course, though. If he wore those he would be recognized immediately.

 

Lord Kim fumed. "Who do you think you are?"

 

Chat tool a step closer to the lord, voice lowering to almost a growl. "Someone you don't want to mess with. Now turn around, and walk away."

 

Lord Kim stood for a moment, staring Chat down for a moment before hitting and turning in his heel to stop away.

 

Chat grinned smugly and smoothed his lapel as he turned to Marinette. His gaze turned soft as he looked at her. Now this gaze, was one that made her heart skip a beat.

 

"My Lady," he greeted, bowing to her. She curtsied in return, a wide smile on her face. "My apologies for being just a hair late, but it seems I did make it just in time. You didn't dance with anyone else, did you?"

 

She shook her head. "I wouldn't dare. Not when you so kindly requested the first spot."

 

"I'd like to kindly request all the spots, if it's alright with you," he said, offering a hand.

 

"Let's see how your dancing is first. Then I'll decide," she teased as she took his hand. Chat let out a soft chuckle, leading her to the dance floor.

 

The music had taken a break from the jaunty, faster pace music to something slow and steady. Chat led her to the center of the floor and twirled her, showing off the dress to everyone watching, how it glittered and flowed and fit Marinette perfectly, then pulling her close with a hand on the small of her back and his other hand gently holding o to hers.

 

"I'm glad to see you wearing the dress. I was worried you wouldn't like it and you'd miss the party," he said softly against her ear.

 

"It's beautiful," she whispered back. "Thank you very much. I don't think I've seen a dress quite like it before. I'm afraid I don't quite so it justice."

 

"Nonsense. It suits you well. Though you'd look lovely in anything."

 

"Flattery gets you nowhere," she mused, a wide smile on her lips.

 

"Maybe do, but even word is true," he replied, falling silent for a moment. "I've missed you," he added, a slight pang of sadness in your voice.

 

She pulled back slightly so she could look at him. "I received all your letters. I read every one. I wish I could have sent one back, but I know that that probably would have put you in danger."

 

Chat nodded. It was true. Marinette never wrote letters, since everyone she needed to talk to already resided at the palace. It would have been suspicious if she had suddenly started sending letters out with no name or address.

 

"But at least I got to see you tonight," she added happily, smiling up at him.

 

Chat gazed down at her, with an expression that could only be described as loving. It made the heat rush to her cheeks. Luckily, she was already wearing one rouge.

 

"And more nights to come. I've found a way into the palace that's not guarded. Until you leave this place for good, I'll visit you as much as I can."

 

Marinette's smile faded. She was happy, of course, that he would try to come and see her. But... The risk... "Chat..."

 

"I know, it's dangerous. But it's worth it," he pulled her flush against him, resting his forehead against hers. "You're worth the risk."

 

Marinette sighed, closing her eyes as they stayed like that, swaying to the slow tune.

 

At the edge of the dance floor, a princess gazed in anger at the two, looking over to her father seated on his throne in a raised dias. He subtly held up a few fingers and shook his head.

 

Not yet. But soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Convention coming up!! 
> 
> Not this weekend but next weekend I'll be at a convention from the 18th to the 20th. If everything goes like it has in the past, I should have plenty of down time to write and post like normal. But I'm just so EXCITED!! I wasn't going to post about it yet, since it's still over a week and a half away but aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

Mannette wished the party lasted longer. Or more that she wished Chat hadn't left so soon. After dancing with her for a few songs, he left. But not after placing a quick, chaste kiss to her cheek that left her flustered until it was an appropriate time for her to leave. Once some of the other nobles took their leave, Marinette slipped out with them.

 

Her feet hurt from the heels, she had a bit of a head ache from the weight and the pins in her hair, she was tired from all the social interaction, but she was happy.

 

"You're smiling quite brightly," Tikki said, amused, as they finally returned to her rooms. Marinette laughed softly as she kicked off her god-awful shoes. They were beautiful, but heels were not her shoe of choice.

 

"It was a good night," she replied, taking out her earrings and pulling the flowers gently from her hair. She wished there was a way to preserve them so she could wear them again. Though somethimg told her this wouldn't be the last time she would get roses. She sat down at her vanity and Tikki came over after pulling her mask off to help get all the pins out of Marinette's hair.

 

"I think it's about time to cut my hair again," she said as Tikki began. "it's a little too long for my taste."

 

"Really? I think it looks good on you. And you can do a lot of things with long hair," Tikki replied.

 

Marinette shrugged. "I suppose. Maybe I'll keep it this length."

 

They fell silent after that. After Tikki finished getting her hair down, she helped Marinette brush it out while Marinette used a damp rag to wipe her makeup off after removing her mask. After getting that all done, Tikki went to grab a night gown for her while Marinette slipped out of the dress. She sighed and relaxed, glad to be out of the corset and heavy fabric.

 

"I have to say, I'm glad parties like this don't happen very often," Marinette mused as Tikki came back with her night clothes, slipping them on and grabbing a nearby shawl to wrap around her. The night was chilly, and her night clothes didn't do much for warmth

 

"But they are fun, you have to admit. Especially when you get to dance will tall, dashing men," Tikki replied.

 

Marinette smiled and nodded. "That is true," she murmured, fingers going to her cheek which still tingled from Chat's kiss.

 

Tikki returned her smile and patted Marinette's hand. "Well, I'll be off to bed now. Get some rest, it was a long night," she said. Before going off to her own room. It was nearby, just right across the hall from Marinette's.

 

Marinette stood for a moment, thinking about various things, mostly Chat. She shook her head and walked over to her bed, lifting the covers and crawling into bed. With a sigh, she relaxed, sinking into the cushion-y mattress. As she felt herself slipping into sleep, a knock sounded at her balcony window. At first she thought it was the wind, but then the knock sounded again. Confused, she sat up and saw a dark figure standing outside. 

 

She stood and walked over cautiously, pulling her shawl tightly around herself. As soon as she got closer, she recognized the figure and quickly unlocked the door.

 

"Chat! What are you doing here? How did you get up here?" she questioned as he stepped inside.

 

"I have my ways, m'lady. If I told you, you'd be sick with worry," he replied with a cheeky grin. He was back to wearing his black leather suit. Marinette couldn't decide if he looked better in black or white.

 

"I'm already sick with worry. You're a wanted man. They'll be after you for who knows how long."

 

"I can't be caught. I'm too slippery," he said, slipping an arm around her waist. "But if it really worries you, I won't stay long and I won't try to come back to the palace."

 

Marinette smiled slightly, a bit solemn. That would mean two weeks before she would see him again. But she could be patient if it meant he wouldn't risk getting caught trying to sneak into the palace.

 

"I wanted to see you one last time before I went away. I'll still send you letters, of course. But it's going to be a long couple of weeks," he said softly, holding her close.

 

"Don't have much patience?" she inquired, laying he read against his chest

 

Chat snorted. "You have no idea," he pulled back a little, looking down at her. "one more thing, before I go."

 

"hmm?" she hummed, leaning back as well.

 

He moved in slowly, giving her plenty of time to turn away if she wanted. She didn't, and soon his lips touched hers. Gentle, hesitant. Her eyes slipped shut and she felt his grip around her tighten just slightly.

 

It felt like time stopped while they kissed, but when they parted, it felt like it was over too quickly. They rested their foreheads against each others, quiet for a moment.

 

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

 

"You'll see me again," she replied, opening her eyes to look at him. "Sooner than you think."

 

Chat smiled and slowly untangled himself from her. Marinette walked with him to the balcony door, watching as he stepped out. He looked back at her one last time.

 

"Until your birthday, princess."

 

With that, he leaped off the ledge. With a gasp, Marinette ran over, looking over to see that he had landed safely in the ground. She let out a breath, a hand over her heart. He sure liked to scare her sometimes.

 

She walked back into her room, turning to lock the balcony door behind her.

 

As she did, a dark figure came up behind her, grabbing her and pressing a wet cloth to her mouth. She tried to scream, but as she breathed in, her mind went foggy and her limbs felt heavy. Soon, her world went dark, and the figure lifted her over a shoulder and carried her down to the depths of the palace.

 

\----------

 

Plagg knew something was wrong. Tikki's presence was weak. Normally, he could feel her strong magic as if it were his own. They were a pair, after all, two sides of the same coin. But now... It felt like she had faded and was being kept that way.

 

His worries became realized when the courier came back, still in possession of Chat's letter to Marinette.

 

He seemed panicked.

 

"She wasn't there," he said. "Not even her maid. And no one had seen them all morning."

 

Char was quiet for a moment as the news. "Plagg," he called. "Get together out best men. We're going back to the palace."

 

Plagg didn't need to be told twice.

 

\----------

 

When Marinette woke up, she was freezing and her head hurt. She attempted to sit up, and realized her wrists and ankles were chained to the wall. What... What happened?

 

"Looks like your awake. Took you long enough."

 

Marinette froze, recognizing that squeaky, condescending tone. She looked up to see Chloe and Sabrina standing outside of what appeared to be her cell.

 

"Your majesty," Marinette said flatly.

 

"I bet you're wondering why you're here," Sabrina piped up.

 

Chloe smirked, crossing her arms. "You won't stand in my way any longer. Do you even know who that bandit really is? Who you've been have rendezvous with and exchanging letters?"

 

Marinette was silent, staring at Chloe. How would she know about all of that?

 

"I'm actually surprised he hasn't told you yet. After all, you were his betrothed. Back when he wasn't an outlaw."

 

"What?" Marinette gasped. She was... Engaged to Chat Noir? How was that possible?

 

"You really don't remember? Talk about amnesia. I bet you don't remember me from back then either. Just a lower rank noble girl, watching a plain, ugly girl like you getting engaged to the prince. And only because your family was close to the king. Too bad the queen 'died'suddenly and the king couldn't get over it. Gave daddy plenty of leeway to over throw him. Oh, and your family? We were going to kill them. They weren't too happy with us taking over. They voiced their displeasure, saying it wasn't right. They didn't put up much of a fight though, surprisingly, when the shoulders came to do their duty"

 

If Marinette wasn't chained to the wall, her rage would have spurred her to strike Chloe right in the face. Her parents were dead, all because they weren't completely loyal to the usurper.

 

"According to the reports," Sabrina piped up. "it wasn't the soilders that killed them. Apparently, some little girl with magic in her blood saw her family being attacked and went berserk. And in doing so, killed her parents. All because she could control her power."

 

Magic. Killed. Massacre. The words rung in Marinette's head as she fell completely silent. Her memories from back then, they were becoming clear and replaying over and over. She killed them... Her parents... The soldiers... Everyone...

 

She heard Chloe snicker. "She knows now. Look, you can see her breaking. Now all that's left is for the prince to show up. Them we can... Persuade him to marry me and leave this girl to rot."

 

The two girls left Marinette sitting in her cell. With her memories free, all she could see was her parents dead faces flashing in her vision. Her mind slipped away from her. And she sat, shivering, with a dead expression on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Tikki had a lot of regret. There were many things she had done that she wished she could go back in time and redo.

 

Making a memory block on Marinette was one. She knew the risks of using a spell like that. She should have known better. And now, as she lay in the cell next to Marinette's, strung up by the ceiling with iron poles protruding from her body, she wished things had gone differently, wished she had done differently.

 

She would live, the iron blocked her magic and was painful, but she would live. But she wasn't so sure about Marinette. She had tried calling to her, many times until her voice free weak. But the girl did not answer, and despite Tikki's magic being repressed, she could sense that Marinette's mind had come undone.

 

She didn't know how Chloe and King learned about what happened that night. The while thing was an accident, not because Marinette went berserk after seeing her parents about to be killed. No, it happened differently than that.

 

All because of a curse that was Tikki's doing, and now it had reached its end stages.

 

But of course Chloe would twist it in a way to turn Marinette into... This.

 

All she hoped was that Marinette could survive until Chat realized something was wrong and came back to the palace.

 

\----------

 

It took mere hours for Chat and Plagg to gather the men they needed. The best if the best in terms of stealth, strength, and speed. Within the day of the couriers return, they had returned to the palace. Laying in wait for the sun to drop and the moon to rise.

 

They scaled the walls, landing silently in the garden. The first place Chat had to check was Marinette's rooms. Just in case she was there. He hoped she would be.

 

Using his staff, he vaulted up to the balcony while his men waited down below. He tapped on the glass. No answer. Not to worry, he thought to himself. She hadn't opened up on the first knock before. He knocked again, and again there was no answer. Perhaps she was already asleep? His third knock was more desperate. He peered inside the dark room. There was no sign of anyone.

 

As panic rose in him, so did his fist. He smashed one of the glass panes and unlocked the balcony door, stumbling inside. There was no sign of her, except a discarded shawl on the ground. Marinette didn't seem the type to carelessly toss her clothing to the floor. 

 

And the faint smell of chemicals told him it wasn't her choice to leave it there.

 

"Chat run!"

 

He heard Plagg's voice call seconds before a group of soldiers burst into the room. His instincts were faster than his mind, and his body turned to run, but he was promptly tackled by one if the guards while the others surrounded them. He felt heavy chains clip shut around his wrists and he was promptly hoisted up. He tried to struggle, but to no use.

 

As the guards shoved him outbid the room, he could hear the clashing of sides outside beneath the balcony.

 

His men's death were his fault.

 

\----------

 

The guards brought him to the throne room. The princess sat next to the king, both looking quite pleased with themselves. The guards shoved Chat to his knees in front of the stairs leading up to the thrones, and then took his place right behind him.

 

"What a pleasant surprise," the king mused. "We were expecting you to show up, but not quite so soon."

 

"Well what can I say, I'm full of surprises," Chat retorted, with just a little bit of bite. If looks could kill, both the king and the princess would be dead.

 

The king grimaced and stood. "You may want to watch your tone," he warmed. With a snap of his fingers, another group of soldiers walked in.

 

All of chats men were in chains, one linked to another by their necks. The only one that was separate was Plagg, and he was wrapped head to toe in iron chains. They dropped him on the floor, and from chats view be looked unconscious.

 

Next they brought in Tikki. The sight of her made Chat go pale. Her body liked like it had been impaled several times, her clothes stained with blood. She also looked unconscious. But she wasn't tied up like Plagg. Perhaps they thought she was dead? Chat hoped she wasn't. He prayed that she wasn't.

 

Lastly, Marinette came in. He was relieved at first, seeing no visible injuries on the girl, but the second he looked at her face, his heart dropped.

 

The girl he knew was no where. Not in her mouth, not in her eyes. Oh her eyes... They looked completely void of any life, any light, that he loved seeing when she looked at him. Now as her eyes rose ever do slightly to look at him, he saw no flicker of recognition.

 

"Marinette," he whispered as her eyes lowered back down. The soldiers also pushed her to her knees, and she fell with little effort. He shot a glare at them before turning back to the king.

 

"What did you do to her?" he growled, his anger boiling up.

 

"we just told her the truth," Chloe said, looking at her nails, as if the whole situation was beneath her. "She killed her parents, you know. Whatever magic she has is probably dangerous. Which is why when we get married, magic is going to be outlawed completely. Anyone caught doing magic will hang for treason. And she'll be the first," Chloe said, having gotten up and walked over to where Marinette was kneeling. She reached down and grabbed Marinette by the hair  yanking her head back. The girl didn't even flinch at the pain.

 

"Don't you dare hurt her or-" he started, but Chloe interrupted.

 

"You're not in a position to make threats. But if you comply, maybe I'll consider letting her live out the rest of her miserable life in the dungeons."

 

Chat paused, falling silent. His eyes went to Marinette, then back to Chloe. "What exactly is it that you want?"

 

"I'm glad you asked!" she exclaimed, letting go of Marinette's hair and stepping over to chat. "You see, the people aren't exactly thrilled that I'm going to be queen. Not that I care, they're just a bunch of peasants. But they want the lost prince to come back and take his throne. And after sending out a few spies and some digging, it wasn't difficult to figure out that the 'bandit for the people's stealing from daddy's closest advisors was the very prince. Or in other words, you."

 

Chat grit his teeth. He had a feeling they knew. He wasn't exactly subtle about showing himself during raids. "You're smarter than you look, princess."

 

Chloe smirked, looking down at him. "Smarter than you, it seems. A shame, I was hoping that the prince would be smart. Here's the deal. You agree to marry me, I'll let your men go, and I won't kill that shaggy haired mess in the chains too."

 

Chat's eyes went to his men. They showed no emotion in their faces, but their eyes said don't. But... He couldn't risk their lives like that. These people didn't make idle threats. His gaze drifted to Tikki and Marinette. He thought he saw Tikki move, and when he looked at the holes in her body, they were gone. He saw her eye pop open for just a moment to meet his, then close again.

 

He got the message loud and clear. Now he just needed to buy time.

 

"And what about the other two?" he asked, looking back to Chloe.

 

The blonde tapped her chin as if in thought. "well the red headed maid is already dead. We poked her quite a bit, very bloody. As for Marinette," she leaned down, getting into his face. "That depends on you."

 

"Care to explain?" he asked, meeting her eye.

 

"I dont particularly want a king by my side that loves another girl. You will be completely loyal to me. You will not talk about her, think about her, or visit her while she rots in her cell. If you can follow those simple rules, I'll consider sparing her."

 

Chat held the princesses gaze. He didn't think he'd be able to stall her for much longer. She seemed a bit impatient that he hadn't agreed yet.

 

All of a sudden, there was a burst of light from where the prisoners were. The guards were knocked back, all the chains disintegrated, and Tikki stood looking strong and, more importantly, alive. With a tap on his head, Plagg also stood, shaking off the chains with ease. Guess he was waiting too.

 

"W-What is this? Guards!" the king yelled. A huge squadron of guards poured into the room. Chloe, having been stunned by the flash, was being escorted towards the king. "Seize the girl and the prince, kill everyone else."

 

Plagg cracked his knuckles. "you think it'll be that easy?" he growled. He held his hand out, and a tendril if darkness snaked down his arm and lashed a group of soldiers that were charging them. Once they were knocked back, he whipped the tendril towards Chat and effectively destroyed his chains. Before the metal even hit the floor, he was racing to where Marinette sat, unmoving. He scooped her up and stepped behind Tikki and Plagg

 

"We need to leave," he yelled at Plagg hit shoulder after shoulder with his magic. The slight grin on his face told everyone that he was having fun bashing the enemy.

 

Tikki placed a hand on his shoulder and he stopped immediately, looking over at her. "Attacking the shoulders is not our priority right now," she said. "We need to get them to safety and plan out next steps."

 

Plagg nodded and moved back, Tikki held a hand above her head, a bright ball forming in her hand. She threw it down, and a blast of light filled the whole room, and lingered for long enough so they could escape.

 

Chat's men surrounded them as they ran through the halls, and Tikki and Plagg were on either side of Chat and Marinette. Every shoulder they passed either got cut down with swords, slashed with darkness, or blinded by a blast of light. Most of the shoulders had been in the ballroom, so their escape was thankfully quick.

 

Chat didn't even realize when they reached the woods, where there horses were. All that filled his mind was Marinette. Her eyes were closed now, which was good. If he saw that look in her eyes again, that empty look, he didn't know if he'd be able to handle it.

 

They mounted the horses and took off, riding hard and far in the hours it took for the sun to rise in the sky. They reached came not long after day break. The men that had stayed behind were glad they were back, but at the sight of an unmoving Marinette, and Tikki covered in dried blood, a tense and solemn air filled the clearing.

 

Tikki hummed off the horse before it even stopped, running over to where Chat was, still holding Marinette. "Get her to the tent. Now. There is still time to fix what I have done," she said, urging him towards the tent.

 

"Can I stay with her?" he asked, as Tikki stepped into his large tent. He saw on her face that she wanted to say no, bit after looking at the desperate look in his eyes, she nodded.

 

"You can stay, but you need to be silent. This is complicated work, and I need to focus."

 

"I understand. Just please save her."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So boxlunch is a dangerous store for someone with a love of disney/movie/show mercy and has little impulse control...

Marinette sat in an empty field. Everything was grey. The grass, the sky, the stress around her. Even she was grey. She felt numb, she felt ashamed. So much was her fault, and more were still paying for her actions.

 

"You've been here a long time," a soft, familiar voice said. Marinette looked up to see Tikki sitting across from her. She was not grey. When did she get there? Did it matter?

 

"It's where I deserve to be," Marinette replied. "I killed my parents, the kings soldiers, and I've put you and Chat Noir in danger. People get hurt because of me. It's best if I stay here."

 

Tikki offered a kind smile. "Death is not your fault. You didn't kill anyone. It was all my fault. If I had been a more attentive Guardian, you wouldn't have been able to use your magic that young. You certainly are special."

 

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked. Her memories, her dead parents. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Chloe said she had killed them, and her memories showed her her parent's dying faces.

 

"You... Have something trapped in your soul. A piece of me, you could say. Me and Plagg, we aren't human. We're called Guardians, protectors of the great families. We've watched over the lost prince's family and yours. Your union was foretold eons ago, as a result of mine and Plagg's mistake."

 

Tikki sighed, and lifted a hand. A scene popped up in the air, it looked like a memory. Tikki's memory. It was her and Plagg at an altar. It looked like they were getting married.

 

"Guardians are not allowed to fall in love. Love is a distraction. But we didn't care, we knew we were destined for each other. The pull we felt when we were around each other. There was no other explanation for it, so we we'd in secret. But the other guardians and the great god knew what we were doing. They came to threaten us. Break it off with each other and never speak again, or perish together."

 

Another scene popped up. Plagg and Tikki on the ground, arms wrapped around each other as they prepared themselves for death.

 

"I suppose our love for each other reached their hearts, seeing as we refused to accept their terms. So instead, they cursed us. We lost our godly power, and our place in the realm above. We lost our hearts, which to a Guardian is like our soul. They took them, shattered them, and spread the pieces through time, and if we're able to collect them all, we will be allowed to be together completely, at last. All the great unions in history, each party held a piece of our hearts within them. As soon as they were wed, our heart fragments would return to us. We just had to make sure they would make it to the wedding, otherwise our heart fragments would disappear to another time. Eternity searching for your lost heart is not a date I would wish upon anyone."

 

Tikki's sadness resonated through the fragile, grey world. Color flickered through the trees and grass for a moment as things began to connect in Marinette's mind. Tikki continued.

 

"You and the lost prince, Adrien, hold the final pieces. The heart of hearts, you could say. It grants you great power, should you learn to wield it. But dangerous if it grows too fast. Under great stress, it can explode."

 

The memory that Marinette's mind still couldn't see clearly showed up next. It showed her entering the dining hall. Her parents were there, but they were dying, having been impaled through the chest. Their dying gasps hitching as they saw her. At the sight of her, the soldiers moved in, swords raised to strike her down too. With a scream and hands outstretched in a meek attempt to protect herself, rays of light exploded from her hands, searing through each one of them. It hit her parents too, in the same spot where they were stabbed, making it appear as though she killed them. Which... To a point was true, but they were on the brink of death as it was. If anything, it was a blessing of a quick death.

 

The beams of light kept going, destroying furniture, blowing holes in walls. After a moment, the power ran out and Marinette collapsed. Not long after, Tikki burst into the room to see all the destruction. Marinette could see her hesitate a moment, then drop to her knees beside Marinette.

 

"I'm sorry, child," Tikki said in the memory. "It will be a blessing to not remember this night. I'll tell you the truth one day, but until then, you're mind and power must be blocked. With any luck, you will wed the prince and lose this power. It's a burden you should not be fated to deal with."

 

Tikki's hands hovered around Marinette's small head, they glowed for a moment as she recited a spell. Then they stopped glowing and Tikki began running her fingers through Marinette's hair. "You will forget this day, and when you are ready I will tell you everything. I hope you will not be blamed for any of this. After all, it is all my fault."

 

The vision faded and Marinette looked back to Tikki. "You see? All of this is because of me. Because I tried so hard to protect you. If we hadn't mad what mistake, this, all of this, would never have happened."

 

Marinette reached across to her old friend. "Tikki, I don't blame you for any of this. If you're apologizing there's no need. I forgive you. You protect me, you protected your love. There's nothing to feel sorry for."

 

Tikki asked in relieve, tears begining to stream down her face. She reached across and brushed her fingers with Marinette's.

 

"I've been afraid you wouldn't forgive me. After all I've done, cursed you and the prince with my own actions," she sniffled. "I've never cared so much about my charges until you. So please... Come back to us Marinette. Leave this world in between and come back to the ones who love you."

 

With those last words, Tikki faded away. I'm her wake, the world Marinette sat in regained color. The bright blue of the sky, the dark green of trees, and rich color of the grass. The unworldly feel reminded Marinette that this was not a place where she belonged.

 

She closed her eyes, and the world around her faded away. When she opened them, she had returned.

 

\----------

 

Tikki's work took a few hours. Chat sat silently with them the whole time. Marinette had been laid on a lot, her head on Tikki's lap and her hands around Marinette's head.

 

After she was done, she left Marinette and chat alone. "She should wake soon. You can remove that mask, your highness. She will remember who you are," Tikki said, sounding a but weak. Travelling through Marinette to the world between took it's toll. Plagg was outside waiting for her, helping her along to rest until they had to move.

 

Chat reached up and pulled the mask off his face. He supposed he no longer needed the Chat Noir persona. He could go back to being Adrien, the rightful Crown Prince. But getting back to the throne to claim it would be a long endeavor which he would figure out at a different time.

 

For now, he moved close to Marinette's side, taking her hand in his as he waited for her to wake. It felt like an eternity, but eventually her eyes fluttered open.

 

He sighed in relief, squeezing her hand and lifting it to his lips. "My Lady," he whispered against her skin.

 

"Your highness," she replied, voice quiet and hoarse. "I dont remember you being such a worrier."

 

"You are the only one with my worry," he said, helping her sit up. She groaned softly, pressing a hand to her head. He rubbed her back gently, giving her a moment to relax.

 

"I'm sorry to be such a worry. I'm fine now, I know what happened, and I remember you," she said with a smile, cheeks flushing slightly. "And I remember we were engaged."

 

"Were?" he asked, a playful smile in his lips. "the engagement was never broken my lady. If you'll still have me, when this is over, I'd like you to remain by my side."

 

"Is this a proposal? It doesn't quite sound like one," she teased.

 

Adrien laughed and shifted onto one knee, Marinette's hand in his. "Lady Marinette Dupain-Chang, when I retake my throne and birthright, will you join me at my side as my queen?"

 

Marinette's bright smile at his words lifted his heart. "Of course, yes."

 

Adrien pulled her into a firm, but gentle embrace, burying his face against her shoulder. God, how he had waitedbti ask her that. And embrace her with nothing standing in their way. Well, there were still some obstacles they had to get over. But now they could do it together.

 

Plagg entered not long after that. While Marinette and Adrien were talking.

 

"it's time. We need to start heading away from the castle."

 

Adrien nodded and stood, helping Marinette up. They walked outside, the tent being collapsed behind them quickly, folded and packed away.

 

"I'd let you ride yourself," a friend said as he walked to his horse. "But until you feel one hundred percent better, will you indulge my worries and ride with me?"

 

Marinette nodded with a smile. "Of course," she replied. "can I ride in front this time?"

 

Adrien returned her smile and mounted, reaching down and lifting her easily onto the horse and seated in front if him.

 

With a kick, he spurred his horse into the woods. The sound of a multitude of hooves reverberating through the trees. Soon, they would be back.

 

Soon, they would retake the kingdom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts at a time skip, a month after their escape from the palace. Just an FYI!
> 
> I was almost done with this chapter when my browser crashed. Unopened it back up and it's was all gone. *deep breathes* I am le upset. So if it's a little shorter than a normal chapter, I apologize.

It was hard to believe it had been a month since Marinette, Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg made their escape from the castle. When they left after Marinette recovered, the kings men were hot on their tail.

 

They escaped into a nearby village, one on the border of the land Marinette's family watched over. They, of course, we're sympathetic to their lady and hid them all from the shoulders until it was safe.

 

It was there that they planned their next moves.

 

Luckily, a number if nobles had heard of the lost prince's return and flocked to their aid, offering men, weapons, and funds for the fast approaching battle.

 

But it wasn't that simple.

 

The palace was a fortress. The walls were tall. Scalable, but tall. And reinforced many times throughout the years. The gates were just as thick. The king had all his soilders in the land brought into the castle, to protect himself and the princess Chloe. He had a number of archers. If they tried to take the palace by force, the archers would pick them off one by one, and they would lose.

 

Marinette came up with the infiltration plan. It wasn't a full in assault. At least not the first part.

 

"Well need a good number of people good at climbing," she said. She stood at a table covered with a map of the battle field surrounded by Adrien, Plagg, Tikki, and a number of nobles who had graciously stepped up to be generals. The king had many more men than them, but their morale probably wasn't up to par. Being holed up in the castle must be horrible.

 

"Our scouts have reported that there is a spot on the wall where there at no archers or guards patrolling for about ten minutes. It's not a lot of time, but it's the opening we need to get over the palace walls. Once inside, the group will have to head to the main gate. There will be many guards there. Our men will have to skip past them into the room that opens the gates. The rest of our soldiers will have to be on the way to the gates already. The second the gates open, we have to ride in before they can get them closed."

 

"Are you sure? Seems like a suicide mission if you ask me," one of the old, gruff nobles voiced.

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "By all means, if you have another idea, speak now. I have gone over thisamy times. If there was a safer way, I would have found it."

 

The noble grumbled and looked away. Adrien held back a snicker. When Marinette was serious, she took no back talk. And grumpy old men who underestimated her usually found themselves humiliated. Adrien was very happy that this girl agreed to marry him.

 

Marinette turned to him then. "As much as u hate to say it, you're our best man for the job. You and Plagg both. But it's your choice, your highness, if you go or send someone else."

 

"I will go. I think having me at the gates when they open will be good. A king needs topless, and it's about time I start," he said. Marinette smiled, but there was worry behind it. She knew this was best, but her thoughts turned to the worst.

 

Adrien stepped up to the table. "We will go tomorrow night. Generals, be sure to brief your soldiers. Everyone needs to be ready when the gates open. Go now, and prepare for battle."

 

The generals bowed and exited the tent. Tikki and Plagg left, too, to prepare for their role in the fight as well. Having two guardians sigh strong magic powers would be extremely helpful. Marinette's own magic was her own now, but she refused to use it. She was too afraid, and no one who knew pushed her about it.

 

Once everyone was gone, Marinette placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "You should get some rest. You've barely slept at all since we came back to the forest."

 

Adrien looked over at her. Where's he was with her, he let his true feelings show. And she could see in his face that he was exhausted. The weight of all of this was taking its toll. He was young, and hadn't had the weight of a kingdom on his shoulders yet.

 

"It's been a long month, I suppose," he replied, taking her hand and walking over to the nearby cot. Marinette sat at the head of the bed and Adrien laid down with his head on her lap.

 

Marinette smiled, running her hand through his hair in slow, soothing movements. "You've taken on so much, and so quickly. It makes sense that you're stressed."

 

"There's souch riding on this. If we can't take the castle-"

 

"You will have plenty of time to think of all that tomorrow. For now, try to sleep."

 

Adrien sighed, looking up at her. He smiled, then closed his eyes. It didn't take long for his breathing to slow. She didn't move, she was afraid she would wake him up. She could go a night without sleep.

 

\----------

 

Adrien woke the next morning, still laying on Marinette's lap. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at his lady, who had fallen asleep while sitting up. He held back a laugh. She was so precious...

 

As he stirred, Marinette jerked awake, blinking groggily. "Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you," she mumbled, looking down at him.

 

"Not at all," he replied, a bit of amusement in his voice. "But why didn't you go get some sleep?"

 

"You needed it more than me. And there's time before you need to leave. I can sleep a but this morning while you prepare."

 

Adrien sat up, shifting and motioning for her to lay down instead. "then get some sleep. If you're still asleep when we are about to leave, I'll wake you."

 

Marinette nodded and laid down. Adrien waited until she fell asleep and left the tent to find Plagg.

 

His friend had already gathered a small group of soldiers for their task. Plagg had briefed them already.

 

Now, they just had to prepare. The siege was only hours away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for no chapter yesterday! I started another new story, and wasn't going to wrote anything yesterday but got another chapter for the new one up. Partly also because I had a lot of stuff to get done yesterday. But here you go! The invasion begins!
> 
> Mini hint: I'm a sucker for the movie tangled

That evening, as the sun set, a solemn silence set over the small army amassed in the forest. Today was it. If they failed, it was over.

 

The infiltration group was made up of Adrien, Plagg, and four of their trusted companions. They stood at the edge of the clearing, making sure they had everything they needed.

 

Marinette approached them, waiting for a moment until Adrien came to her. She was nervous, he could tell. And as much as he knew she probably didn't want him to go, he knew she wouldn't stop him. This needed to be done.

 

They just looked at each other for a moment, before wrapping their arms around each other in a tight embrace. "Come back to me," she said softly.

 

"You know I will, princess of little faith," he mused, hugging her a bit tighter. She laughed softly, making him smile. They stayed like that for a minute, until Plagg cleared his throat.

 

"It's time, Adrien."

 

With a sigh, the prince untangled himself from Marinette, giving her hand a quick squeeze before turning back to his group. It was just about nightfall, and they had to move fast. They stepped into the forest, disappearing into the shadows.

 

\----------

 

Adrien and his team reached the wall just as the moon rose into the sky. In their black clothes, they wouldn't be seen unless the archers and guards on the walls looked closely. But with how long its been since their escape, and having taken no actions yet, Adrien hoped they had become lazy and wouldn't check.

 

Scaling the wall was the long, most tiresome part. And it had to be timed perfectly. As soon as one guard passed by, they began their climb up the stones.

 

They reached the top just in time, there were no guards or archers in sight. They quickly pulled themselves over the wall, stepped quietly across the walkway, and propelled down the other side with hooks and ropes.

 

"So far so good," Plagg whispered, almost silently, as they all landed in the ground.

 

"According to Marinette's map, the lever we need to get to is this way," Adrien said. Luckily, there were shrubs and the like along the wall for them to hide in on the way.

 

It took a good twenty minutes for them to run quietly from where they came in to the area where the lever was.

 

And it was riddled with guards. The second the doors started to open, they would be set upon by all of them. They wouldn't make it out alive, and The troops wouldn't be able to make it in.

 

"There's more here than expected," Adrien said, cursing silently. They needed a change of plan, and fast. "A distraction."

 

Plagg looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

"look, I can distract them," Adrien said. "I'm the one they're probably looking out for, anyway. I can draw enough of the guards away and distract the rest in order to give you and the others time to get over there and open the gates."

 

"Adrien, no, you're too important to risk yourself like that," Plagg replied, trying to keep the alarm out of his voice.

 

Adrien looked at him. "What else can we do?"

 

Plagg looked at the officers for a moment, then back to his friend. "Let me be the distraction," he said. "I'm sure they're looking for me too. And I have a much higher chance of surviving. I have magic. And if I can't fight for whatever reason, I can slip I to the shadows for a little while. But you need to be here when the troops and Marinette ride through those gates."

 

Adrien looked like he was going to retort, but a look from Plagg stopped him. Adrien knew his friend was right. The sight of their prince fighting at the front lines would inspire the troops and boost morale. He had to stay and open the gate.

 

He sighed in defeat. "OK, fine. But if you die, I won't forgive you."

 

Plagg gave a cheeky grin before running out of the bushes. He yelled and he did, shouting insults at the guards. It seemed some were either bored and excited for the chase, or genuinely upset by Plagg's comments. Either way, he was able to pull about fifteen soldiers away from the gates, leaving about their same amount. Good, that would be much more manageable.

 

The remaining guards spread out to cover the positions of the guards who left. It gave plenty of room for Adrien and the rest of the team to slip past and into the room that housed the door mechanism.

 

The second they slipped into the room, they heard the guards at the top of the wall yell out. "Enemies approaching! Archers at the ready!"

 

At that signal, Adrien and one of the others started turning the wheel as fast as possible to open the gates in time. He hoped Marinette wasn't in the front company.

 

"Why are the gates opening!?" a voice yelled, then there was a banging on the door. The remaining members were holding it shut, causing the soldier outside to get more and more angry.

 

They heard the good beats of the horses as they drew closer, as well as the battle cries. Once the gates were fully opened, Adrien jammed the mechanism, forcing the gates to stay open indefinitely. He signaled for his group through let go of the door. A moment after they did, a soldier burst in. But he was alone, as the other soldiers had run out to try and stop the approaching riders. The group disposed of him quickly before running out of the room and engaging with the other soldiers outside.

 

With Tikki in the first company approaching, she used her magic to take out the archers and guards in top of the wall with ease. Of course, magic had a toll, so once she dispatched of them, she had to stay at the back of the company with Marinette until the way became clear.

 

Marinette strained to see from the top of her horse, searching for Adrien's blond hair in the crowd. More shoulders had poured from the castle, meeting them in the field just outside the main gate. Luckily, their soldiers had created a half circle barrier around the gate, so only a small amount of the king's soldiers were fighting at a time. They could use this to whittle down their numbers until they retreated into the castle.

 

That's what she thought until the enemy shoulders broke through the center of their formation. Their own soldiers didn't scatter, and the King's soldiers were still fighting on two sides, but now they could reach Marinette, and that's exactly what a few tried to do.

 

It was a group of about twelve soldiers. They charged up the hill, battle cry's leaving their mouths. Her horse reared slightly, sensing her fear. She wasn't that adept at fighting, and all she had was a small rapier. Nothing compared to the massive swords the men carried. And Tikki's magic still needed time to replenish.

 

Thunder rumbled above. Marinette shut her eyes for just a moment, forcing herself to calm down. When she opened them, there was determination in her gaze. She drew her own little sword. If she could at least charge through them, she may be able to force them to scatter and gives Tikki enough time to cast another spell.

 

With a shout of her own, her horse reared back, and then took off towards the men, like it knew what she was planning. The men seemed surprised that she was charging them head on. It stunned them long enough for her to barrel through them, knocking over the ones at the center and causing the others to run to the side to avoid death by hooves.

 

She turned her horse around, pointing her sword at the men. The thunder rumbled even louder this time, and then a massive bolt of lighting struck the area where the remaining men stood, causing Marinette to shield her eyes.

 

Tikki looked on in shock. No... Marinette didn't have that power... She looked to the sky and grinned. "Took you long enough to come around, master," she said softly, feeling a soft gust of wind blow through her hair in response. "Now, please, help us win this battle so that there can be peace once again."

 

The sky crackled with electricity. More bolts of lighting struck where enemy soldiers stood. After about five or six strikes, the lighting stopped. But the damage it had done turned the tide.

 

The king is army lost many men in the blast, and there were no more reinforcements coming from the palace. Their army finished off the remaining soldiers that hadn't surrendered, then left half their force to watch them as they went I side to face the king.

 

Tikki and Marinette came forward, their horses trotting through the massacre without a second thought. Marinette tried not to look. But the smell of freshly spilled blood and insides were enough to make her gag. Tilly reached a hand over and placed it over Marinette's. "The cost of battle is a lot, and it takes its toll on the mind. But, often times, it is necessary."

 

Marinette nodded at Tikki's words. She wished, in a perfect world, that there wouldn't have to be fighting like this. Some many families... Losing loved ones because of royals and nobles fighting over rights.

 

They reached the front steps soon enough. There were four of their own men waiting for them to escort them safely to the throne room.

 

There was more carnage inside, but not nearly to the level as the field. Marinette kept her eyes forward and her eyes up. Now was a time to appear strong, even though she still had a feeling something could go wrong...

 

They reached the throne room, where the king and princess sat on their thrones, trying to hold in to what dignity they had left after their defeat. Adrien stood at the bottom of the steps leading up to the thrones. All of the kings guard that would have surrounded them were either slain, or they surrendered and we're kneeling on the ground, facing the wall with a few shoulders watching them.

 

Adrien turned slightly when he saw them enter, holding out a hand for Marinette. With a slight smile, she stepped forward and took it, standing by his side as he addresses the king.

 

"You lost, sir," he said, voice loud. "Surrender, or accept death."

 

"Daddy, no! You promised me I would be queen!" Chloe yelled, standing from her throne, fists clenched.

 

"Chloe, do you not see we have lost?" the king snapped, making his daughter flinch. He looked to Adrien, glaring, but making no effort to fight back. "Fine. I will surrender."

 

Adrien smiled, bowing his head slightly. "You will live the remainder of your days in the dungeons. Perhaps, with time, I may forgive what you put my people through. But don't expect that day to be soon."

 

The guards left Adrien and Marinette's side, taking the now overthrown king and his daughter off the thrown. The king went quietly, but Chloe was still throwing a fit.

 

"No, no! You ruined everything! I was supposed to be queen, I deserve it!"

 

The thin girl was surprisingly strong, or the guards underestimated her. She broke their hold and stole one of their swords, swinging it wildly. Before anyone could really comprehend what happened, she rushed at Marinette.

 

Marinette didn't see any of it coming. Chloe grabbing the sword, trying to kill her, and hitting the wrong person.

 

Adrien had stepped in front of her in the nick of time, the sword going deep into his right side. He staggered, coughing slightly. Even Chloe was surprised, and was ling enough for the guards to disarm her and drag her off to the dungeons.

 

Adrien collapsed to the ground, and Marinette sigh him, on her knees. Her hands hovered, shaking over the bleeding wound.

 

"No... Why did you..." her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes. She turned to the guards. "Find a healer, NOW!"

 

As the guards scurried off, Tikki came over to Marinette's side. The young girl she had looked after for 18 years looked up at her in desperation. "Tikki, can't you do something? The wound is deep..."

 

Tikki looked down at her, regret on her features. "I... I can't... The power to heal others was lost long ago. I'm so sorry..."

 

The look on Marinette's face broke her heart, and she turned away, ashamed. Of all the things she couldn't help with, why did it have to be healing her beloved? Plagg appeared moments later, not saying a word as he pulled Tikki into an embrace, his own eyes watering as he watched the two humans in the ground.

 

Adrien, still conscious but already weak from the blood loss. He reached up and grabbed Marinette's hand. "Don't cry," he said, a slight smile on his face.

 

"What do you mean? Of course I'm going to cry, you just got stabbed," she replied, sniffling quietly, staring down at him.

 

"Well, yeah, that does put a damper on our victory, doesn't it?"

 

She let out a dry laugh. "it does, but you'll have to make it up to me. Once you're healed, OK?"

 

His smile turned solemn, and she bit her lip. She knew he wouldn't recover from this. The wound was deep, and he had lost a lot of blood already.

 

He brought her hand to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to her palm. "I'm happy... I at least got to be with you... For a short time."

 

She drew a shake breath. "Why couldn't it have been longer?" she asked softly.

 

Adrien coughed, making her heart stop for a minute. "You know I love you, right?"

 

Marinette smiled despite her tears, nodding. "And I love you."

 

His smile grew for a moment as his eyes closed. His hand released its grip on her own, and would have fallen to his side if she hadn't grabbed it.

 

"No...no..." she whispered, crying harder now. Her tears fell down her cheeks and onto Adrien's hand. Her eyes were closed, but they still dripped. As they hit his skin, they glowed for a brief moment, before fading into his skin.

 

Tikki noticed this, and gasped softly. She looked at Plagg, who also knew what was happening. The last piece of Tikki's heart that Marinette held, the piece that caused so much devastation in her youth, also held the greatest healing power known in earth.

 

The tears that she kept shedding glowed brighter and brighter as her sorrow deepened, and as the glowing tears disappeared in Adrien's hand they reappeared around his wound. The glowing made Marinette open her eyes. Her mouth dropped open at the blood that was spilled returned to Adrien's body and the wound close.

 

She dropped his hand, staring at his face. No movement... No breathing... As the seconds dragged on, she started to lose hope.

 

When Adrien gasped and coughed, eyes popping open in alarm, she couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around him. He looked wide eyed around the room. He could have sworn he had died. Was this even real?

 

His arms slowly found their way around Marinette. As soon as his mind processed that he was really alive, and that this was real, his arms tightened around her shaking form.

 

"oh, my Lady," he said softly against her neck. "I'm back."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress reference : https://goo.gl/images/QWMkJt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there I am... Playing monster hunter world, fighting the Kushala Daora, one of the main story elder dragons, with two randos. We get aaaaall the way to the final stage, like this dragon is almost dead.
> 
> And them my teammates die. All of them. Using up all our faints................... I am not. A. Happy. Camper.
> 
> But! This is a happy chapter, so hopefully as I write, it will cheer me up c:

"You know, I never expected to be having tea with the future queen."

 

Marinette smiled at her friend. "Well you also weren't friends with the girl we thought was going to be queen."

 

Alya nodded, sipping from her cup. "True enough."

 

"There was another reason that I asked you to come here, though," Marinette admitted.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Well, since I'm going to be queen, I can't exactly run the estate my parents left me, not can I be queen and duchess. That title and land need to go to someone. And I'd like it to be someone I trust, someone I know will take care of it," Marinette explained. "So if you'd like, I want you to take the title and estate."

 

Alya nearly spat out her tea. "Me?! But... Marinette, I'm just a kitchen worker. I don't have any of that fancy training you've had to handle all the stuff that you handle. I don't know if I'm really the best person for it."

 

"The training is all learnable stuff. And you're the best person for it, because you're a worker. Like so many people. You can relate to them, they can trust you to look out for their interests and we'll being," she reached across the table, taking her friend's free hand. "There really is no one else I trust. You're like family to me, you have been since I came here."

 

Alya looked at her, studying her face for a moment. Looking for what, exactly, Marinette didn't know. After a moment, she sighed and smiled, shaking her head slightly. "If that's really how you feel, it's worth giving a shot. You better help me out, though."

 

Marinette grinned and nodded. "Of course! And there's one more thing I need you're help with. What flowers do you think will be best for the wedding?

 

\----------

 

Marinette stood on a small raised platform, a seamstress messing about around the hem. The wedding was in one day, and Marinette could feel her heart pounding in her chest at every moment. This was what she wanted, absolutely, but it didn't mean she wasn't nervous. Everything had gone incredibly smoothly since they took back the throne. It made her feel like something bad was waiting just around the corner.

 

Tikki stood next to the mirror, smiling brightly. "You look so beautiful. You'll out every other bride for the next five years to shame."

 

Marinette rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "I don't know about that," she replied, looking at herself in the mirror. The dress was as simple as Tikki and Alya would let it be. Pure white, with a neckline that fused short sleeves. There was a layer of white lace over layers of silk skirts and the corset, and the lace had flowers all across the bodice and up the hem of the skirt. The train wasn't long, but the veil was long, and made up for the short train. The seamstress had done a wonderful job. It suited her perfectly.

 

The seamstress stood, nodding in satisfaction. "The last touches are finished, my lady," she said, walking to her box of items and packing everything away.

 

Marinette smiled and stepped off the platform and Tikki stepped forward to help her out of the dress. "If the king doesn't tear up when he sees you walk down the aisle, there must be something wrong with him."

 

"I doubt he will. He doesn't seem the type to get overly emotional. Besides, he doesn't even seem nervous," Marinette replied. It didn't bother her that he wasn't nervous. He made it clear everyday that he wanted to marry her.

 

Tikki smiled. "I wouldn't say that. Plagg says he has a tendency to pace when he's nervous, and he's been doing quite a lot of that. None of it in front of you, of course."

 

"But what does he have to be nervous about?" Marinette asked, slipping into a simple gown once she had gotten all her wedding attire off.

 

"Probably the same things you've been worrying about. And the possibility that you won't walk down the aisle. That's something every groom is afraid of. And I suppose it goes the other way around, as well."

 

Marinette was a little surprised, but she understood. But she would never let her nerves keep her from marrying Adrien.

 

She would meet him at the altar, and promise to spend the rest of her days with him.

 

\----------

 

The next morning, the whole castle was bustling with last minute preparations. Marinette and Adrien were kept apart the whole time, partly because of their own preparations, and also because of superstition. It was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony. Despite that, they both wanted to see each other. At least once. But Tikki and Plagg kept them to their tasks.

 

Marinette sat in her room with a number if ladies fawning over her. Doing her hair, her makeup, looking at what jewelry would be best. Tikki kept them moving along. If she wasn't there, they probably would have tried numerous hair, makeup, and jewelry combinations. And Marinette was too nice to tell them no.

 

Once she decided on the little things, the ladies helped her into her dress. Made sure the skirts were smooth, the corset laced, shoes on, veil on. The only thing that was missing was the bouquet. Just as Marinette thought of this, there was a knock on the door.

 

Tikki went over to see who it was, making sure Marinette was out of sight in case it was Adrien. But it wasn't the king, it was a small girl, about Tikki's smheught, with short blond hair.

 

"I've brought a gift for the lady, courtesy of the king," the sweet voice called. Tikki let her in, the small girl was practically bouncing with glee. She saw Marinette and stepped over handing her a large bouquet of white roses.

 

"My lady," she dressed with a curtsey. "What's a bride without beautiful flowers in her hands on her wedding day?"

 

Marinette smiled, thanking the girl as she took the roses. As soon as she did, the girl left.

 

"Alright, that's the last of it. Now, it's time for the ceremony!"

 

\----------

 

The hall was filled with people. Mostly nobles, and a few foreign dignitaries. They all sat chatting in the pews as they waited for the wedding to begin.

 

Adrien stood at the altar with Plagg, fighting the urge to pace. It was time to begin, but the organ player hadn't begun playing yet. The waiting was making him nervous. Plagg placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded towards the back. A number of ladies walked in discreetly and took seats at the back. Then Tikki poked her head in and signaled to the musician.

 

The music played, and Tikki stepped out fully. A flower basket in hand, she dropped petals every few steps. Once she reached the altar, she took her place on the opposite side of Adrien and Plagg, looking with pride back to the entrance.

 

Everyone stood, and Marinette appeared.

 

The sun shines brightly into the room, seemingly to shine directly in Marinette's path as she began her walk down the aisle. Adrien didn't stop his jaw from dropping at the sight of how beautiful she was. Actually seeing her now, the whole thing felt like a dream moving in slow motion. And he wanted her by his side.

 

When she reached the altar, the music stopped. Adrien took her hands, smiling down at her, them glancing at the priest.

 

The man ran through the traditional speech, having them repeat the traditional vows, and so forth. Plagg handed him two silver wedding bands just as the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

 

"You may now kiss the bride," he said to Adrien, whose smile grew immensely. He stepped closer to his bride, his queen. With a hand on her cheek, he tilted her face towards his. With smile in her lips as well, they leaned towards each other, lips melding together.

 

Cheers erupted in the audience, and Plagg took Tikki by the hand. Their two wards didn't feel it, but the pieces of heart that they held, we're released the moment they kissed. They were whole again, but they had decided well before the wedding that they wanted to remain in earth, with the king and queen until their last days. And then, perhaps, they would go off on their own.

 

Adrien pulled back from the kiss, taking Marinette's hand again and walking her back down the aisle. The guests all had flower petals of their own, tossing them into the air as the king and queen passed by.

 

The day was perfect, and they thought their adventures to be over. But more awaited them, as their journey had just begun.


End file.
